Rainfall
by Utakataka-caca-98
Summary: Secuela de Dawn: the beginning of a new life. La vida de los Cullen sigue tranquila hasta que Heaven es secuestrada, sus padres y hermanos harán lo imposible para encontrarla. Jacob y la manada regresan por Ness. Y mucho más problemas por enfrentar./Espero que sea de su agrado ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Ciertos personajes son de autoría de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Rainfall.**_

Ya había pasado tres años desde que los Cullen tuvieron el percance con los lobos y de que naciera Heaven, tal como había predicho Carlisle se alimentaba de sólo sangre animal, y como también había dicho Elayne crecían menos que un híbrido. Ahora Heaven perecía de seis años.

Cuando cumplió los seis meses ya sabía caminar y decir "papá" y "mamá". Cuando cumplió el primer año, parecía de 2 años y ya sabía escribir; su madre al ver que "dibujaba" letras, le empezó a enseñar y al mes ya sabía escribir.

Ya ahora con 3 años estaba empezando a leer.

-"…'Entonces, soplaré y soplaré hasta derribar tu casa', gruño el lobo. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. La casa de paja voló por los aires".- La niña de pelo rizado color miel, paró de leer y miró a su madre que estaba enfrente de ella en la mesa del comedor- Mami, es imposible que un lobo destruya una casa de paja-

Su madre sonrió, admiro la inteligencia sorprendente que tenía a su corta edad.

-Mi amor, es un cuento, tienes que imaginarte lo que lees-

-Pero en vez de que sople la casa, ¿No podía destruirlo con sus manos?- Interrogó.

-Sigue leyendo, siempre en el final te explica por qué-

La niña siguió leyendo hasta que termino el cuento.

-Ahora entiendo, el lobo se los quería comer, él soplo para que salieran así se lo pudiera comer pero no se esperó que la casa de ladrillo no se destruyera. Así que los cerditos aprendieron que es mejor tener mejores materiales- Concluyó Heaven.

-¡Exacto! Bien hecho-

-¿Puedo leer otro, por favor?- Pregunto haciendo puchero.

-Ahora no, tu padre está por llegar-

-¡Ok!-

Luego de unos minutos, el padre de la niña apareció atreves del lumbral.

-Hola, mis hermosuras-

-Papi- La niña corrió a recibir a su padre, quien la alzó. Esme admiraba ese momento.

-¿Cómo te fue, preciosa?-

-Genial, leí con mami, los tres cerditos-

-Wow, ¿Te gusto?-

La niña asintió con una sonrisa. Esme se levantó y se dirigió a ellos.

-Leyó muy bien, no se trabó en ninguna palabra- Dijo Esme orgullosa de su hija.

-¿En serio? Estas mejorando mucho y demasiado rápido, espero que no me preguntes de empezar a trabajar- Le dijo revoleándola por el aire, la niña rio.

-¡No! Aún… no- Dijo la niña entre risa, su padre dejo de revolearla y la dejo en el suelo, miro a su esposa y la beso.

-¿Y tú día?- Le preguntó Carlisle.

-No estuvo mal, ¿El tuyo?-

-Bien, nada interesante hasta hace un rato- Le dijo Carlisle poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Esme, y se fueron a la sala principal donde su hija fue corriendo. Esme lo miró y sonrió. Entraron a la sala, sus hijos mayores ya estaban ahí. Emmett, Rose y Heaven hablaban en el sillón de dos plazas que está del lado izquierdo; el otro sillón de dos plazas fue donde Carlisle y Esme se sentaron; Edward y Bella estaban en una esquina hablando; Ness estaba con su celular (ya parece de 13 o 14 años); Jasper y Alice jugaban al ajedrez.

Luego de un rato, Alice tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Alice?- Dijo Jasper.

Todos fijaron su vista a Alice.

-Es hora- Dijo Alice.

**¡Buenos Días! Aquí en la secuela de Dawn: The beginning of a new life, sé que es corta pero espero que la disfruten tanto como yo hice. Disfrútenlo.**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

**P.O.V de Esme**

-Es hora- Dijo Alice con ojos perdidos.

-¿Es hora de qué?- Pregunto Rose confundida como todos.

-Es hora de irnos de aquí-

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunto Carlisle con preocupación. Estábamos muy seguros aquí, Heaven puede crecer sin problema alguno, ¿Por qué irnos?

-Los humanos ya ven algo raro en nosotros- Dijo Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es porque nunca vamos cuando esta soleado- Dijo Edward.

-Para ellos es algo extraño no salir al sol, además que sospechan nuestras edades- Dijo Alice.

-Bien, entonces debemos irnos- Dijo Emmett.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro- Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cómo qué seguro?- Interrogo Rose.

-¿Seguro de qué?- Le siguió Bella.

-De los clanes que secuestran a los hijos de vampiros para entrenarlos para matar- Dijo Alice.

Todos quedaron perplejos. Heaven fue corriendo hacia mí, sentándose en mi regazo y puso sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello; entendí que ella comprendió a lo que se dirigía Alice.

-¿Podemos ir a Canadá?- Jasper le pregunto a Alice.

-Rusia- Pronunció Alice- A Rusia- Todos asentimos y empezamos a arreglar todo para mudarnos.

Ya a la noche tenía una casa para poder mudarnos; tendría que remodelar estando allá. Carlisle ya había renunciado, y ya todos tenían equipado todo.

Fui a la habitación de mi hija, ella estaba en su cama dibujando; me dirigí a su armario saque la maleta, la puse al costado donde estaba ella y empecé a guardar su ropa.

-Mami-

-¿Qué, mi vida?-

-¿Es necesario irnos?-

-Sí, bebé, los humanos no tienen que saber de nosotros, por lo que, tenemos que irnos para que no nos descubran-

-No, me quiero ir- Dijo llorando y gimoteando.

Deje lo que estaba haciendo, la tome entre mis brazos y le bese en el cabello.

-Lo sé, bebé, pero tenemos qué- Le dije- A dónde vamos podemos jugar con nieve, hacer muñecos de nieve- Le comente para tranquilizarla.

-¿Si?- Dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarme y se pasó un brazo por los ojos, sin limpiarse.

-Sí- Le limpie sus mejillas y sus ojos- No te preocupes, algún día volveremos, ¿sí?-

-Okay-

-Bien- Le bese su frente- Ahora tengo que guardar tus cosas-

-Yo te ayudo-

Empezamos a guardar las cosas, cuando terminamos nos acostamos en su cama, ella me abrazo como yo a ella. Le empecé a tararear para que se durmiera, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho; empecé a jugar con su cabello y cuando me di cuenta ella se había dormido.

Me imagine de que pasaría sí la secuestraban, sería un terror; aunque sí la secuestran la buscaremos hasta el fin del mundo. Escuche que alguien entro; era Carlisle; se acercó y se sentó en la orilla en donde yo me ubicaba; miro a Heaven, le acarició su rostro luego me miro y me beso. Después permanecimos en silencio.

-¿Tú piensas que pueda pasarle algo?- Le pregunte susurrándole para no despertar a Heaven.

-Puede haber una posibilidad de que pase, pero sí la secuestran la buscaremos-

-Sí, yo concuerdo contigo-

**/AL DÍA SIGUIENTE/**

-Mami- Dijo Heaven levantándose, me miro y sonrió. Se acercó más a mí, me dio un beso en la mejillas, se acomodó y volvió a dormirse; casi arriba mío, le di un beso.

-Mi amor, tienes que levantarte no volverte a dormir-

-Ya me levanto, dame unos… cinco minutos- Dijo levantando una de sus manos para marcar las cinco. En eso entro Carlisle.

-Todavía sigue durmiendo. Dijo riendo y yo le seguí.

-Shh, quiero dormir, es temprano- Dijo Heaven, Carlisle y yo nos reímos mucho más.

-Heavy, son las 9 de la mañana-

-No es cierto-

Carlisle se acercó y la tomo en brazos, Heaven automáticamente puso su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tienes que levantarte, necesito a alguien pequeño que me ayude con una tarea importante-

-Tenemos toda la tarde- Respondió ella.

-Heaven, ya es hora de levantarse. Le dije levantándome, fui al baño, abrí el grifo de la bañera. Volví y me dirigí al ropero, busque la ropa que había dejado para Heaven.

Carlisle puso a Heaven y la preparo para bañarla.

-Quiero un gatito- Propuso Heaven.

**Buenos días, en ciertas partes, Buenas noches. Okay, sé que tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Quiero primero aclarar algunas cosas así no se enojan; va a haber como tres o cuatro capítulos de esta forma; lo que quiero hacer con esto es ubicarlos en la forma en que viven ellos, en como sobre llevan todo, luego llegara la parte en la que me odiaran y todo eso. Otra cosa, la manada de Jacob todavía no aparecerá pero les avisare posterior a publicar esa parte. Y ahora quería aclarar que cuando Eme piensa **_**"…la buscaremos hasta el fin del mundo" **_** no quiere decir que hasta que vengan los zombis o el apocalipsis, a lo que refiere es a mi país, Argentina, va en cierta parte sería a Ushuaia, pero solo quería aclara por la dudas de que imaginaran a los Cullen en esa situación… aún que sería una buena idea -.- Jajaja, Okay, mejor no sigo.**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

-Papi quiero un gatito-

-Vamos, tienes que dormir- Le dije, estuvo dos días seguidos pidiendo un gatito.

-Pero, mami, yo quiero un gatito-

-Hija, no podemos tener un gatito- Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo esquivándome. Quería vestirla para dormir y ya hacia una hora que estábamos con esto.

-Somos vampiros, hija, si tenemos un animal se va a escapar- Carlisle le dijo para hacerla razonar.

-Pero yo quiero un gatito- Dijo derramando lágrimas.

-Mi amor- La levante entre mis brazos, me senté en el suelo, comencé a tararear y a hamacarme. Luego de unos minutos empezó a tranquilizarse; Carlisle se sentó a mi lado. Cuando nos dimos cuenta se había dormido, la cambiamos de ropa y la acostamos en la cama.

Nos fuimos a la sala; hoy era el último día en la casa, los chicos estaban cazando. Estábamos los dos en vueltos en silencio, luego de unos segundos, Carlisle rompió el silencio.

-Volveremos- Dijo Carlisle sonando reconfortante.

-Es raro, parece que hace poco que venimos-

-Sí- Confirmo Carlisle- Esta casa está llena de recuerdos- Dijo mirando alrededor.

-Sí-

**P.O.V de Heaven**

-Heaven, vamos, arriba-

-Ya- Dije sin abrir mis ojos. Tome las sabanas y me cubrí mi cabeza.

-Heaven, vamos- Alguien dijo sacándome las sabanas de mi cabeza.

-No- Dije atrayendo las sabanas nuevamente, pero fue inteligente la persona que me estorbaba; me saco totalmente las sabanas, abrí mis ojitos y vi a Alice doblando la sabana, me senté y la mire.

-¿Y papi y mami?- Ellos siempre me despertaban.

-Se fueron a cazar, ya vienen-

-Okay-

-Vamos, tengo que vestirte muy linda- Dijo contenta.

-Quiero un vestido-

-Bien, es una buena idea-

-.-.-

Ya estaba vestida; mi vestido era azul con puntitos blancos, tenía una cinta que pasaba por mi estómago; era de un color azul mucho más oscuro, en el costado del lazo tenía un moño del mismo color que el lazo. Tenía unas sandalias color negros, cubrían mis dedos pero eran abiertos en la parte de arriba de mi pie.

Fui corriendo hacia el piso de abajo; en la escalera tuve que bajar despacio porque una vez casi me caigo, llegue al suelo y corrí al sofá y me acosté, al cabo de un minuto me dormí.

/¬.¬/

Cuando abrí los ojos alguien me estaba cargando, me pase mis puños por los ojos, levante la vista y vi que mi papá me estaba cargando.

-Buen día- Me saludo mi papi.

-Buen día, papi- Mire a mi alrededor y estábamos en un lugar lleno de gente. Hay feo olor en este lugar; fruncí la nariz, me daba ganas de vomitar.

-¿Pasa algo, bebé?- Pregunto mi mamá. Seguro que vio el gesto que había hecho.

-Hay feo olor- Dije susurrando. Mis papis me miraron como si fuera el muñeco más raro que hayan visto.

-¿A qué hueles?- Pregunto mami.

-Cómo un feo perfume, ¿Nos podemos ir? Quiero vomitar- Sentía que todo lo que bebí iba para mi garganta.

-Papi, voy… a vomitar-

-La voy a llevar al baño- Dijo mi mami cargándome en sus brazos, entramos en un baño, ya no podía aguantar más, estaba en mi garganta. Mi mami me puso delante de un inodoro y cuando estuve lista vomite; mi mami me sostuvo el cabello, cuando ya no tenía que vomitar, abracé a mi mamá y empecé a llorar; ella me levanto y no sé qué hizo ya que no veía por mis lágrimas, sólo escuché que se iba el agua y que mi mamá fue hacia donde había un enorme espejo y me paso agua en la cara, después nos fuimos del baño.

Ahora había más feo olor.

-Mami- Le dije en el oído- Hay mucho más feo olor- Al instante mi mamá paro, mire adelante y vi a Alice traía una botella, me la dio; tenía un pico y un agujero en el medio en donde podías agarrarlo, era verde pero con la bebida que había adentro era un verde muy oscuro.

-Tómalo, te sentirás mejor- Le hice caso, y se me fue pasando hasta ya no había feo olor.

-El feo olor ya no está- Dije sorprendida y emocionada.

-Debe ser por la sangre humana- Dijo Emmy.

Entendí muy poco pero no le di importancia, yo seguía tomando la cosa roja y rica que mis hermanos lo llamaban sangre animal, a mí no me importaba, era muy rica.

**Hola Gente, espero que disfruten estos capítulos. Dejen Reviews (:comentarios :) sí les gustan o no, si no se entiende algo, etc.**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Después de un largo rato nos subimos al avión, de lo mucho que somos ocupamos casi toda una fila. Mi mami me puso en un sillón gris y feo que daba a la ventana, mi mami me puso el cinturón, ella se sentó a mi lado y a lado de ella, mi papi. Yo seguía tomando la sangre de la botella, mientras miraba todo el avión, vi que una mujer hacia movimientos con las manos y había un hombre que hablaba con una voz aburrida, se ve que su trabajo era muy feo. La mujer dejo de hacer los movimientos extraños y se fue.

Deje mi botella a un costado.

-Mami, papi- Ellos me miraron- ¿Qué era los movimientos raros que hacia la mujer esa?-

-La mujer es la azafata, ella atiende a la gente- Dijo mi papi.

-Ella estaba haciendo esos movimientos para la gente que no escucha- Dijo mi mami.

-¿Ellos no escuchan?- Pregunte mirando a las personas, eso era extraño.

-No, si hay alguien que no puede escuchar- Mi mami me explico.

-Ah, entonces hizo los movimientos―

-Son señas- Dijo mi papi cortándome.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Los movimientos raros son señas para hablar con alguien que no oye- Dijo mi papi, explicándome.

-Ahh, okay, entendí- Le sonreí, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Tome mi botella y seguí tomando la sangre, en eso miro por la ventana y seguíamos en ese lugar donde había mucha gente y muchos aviones. En eso un hombre hablo en otro idioma y después empezó a hablar a algo que si entendía, dijo que íbamos a despegar, ¿A despegar? ¿Qué cosa?

-Mami, ¿Qué significa despegar?- Pregunte susurrando.

-Qué el avión no va estar en el suelo-

-¡Oh, va a volar!- Dije con alegría. Todos en el avión me miraron, ¿Ahora qué hice?

-Sí, pero no grites- Dijo mi papi.

-Ups, perdón- Ambos me sonrieron, mi mami me agarro mi cabello y me hizo una trenza.

Mire por la ventana y ya estábamos en el cielo; era muy lindo, pero luego de minutos me aburrí, mire por todos lados, buscando algo para hacer, ¡Uf! Me aburro. ¡No! Mi botella ya está vacía, jumm…

Empecé a jugar con mis pies, con mi cabello, con mis manos, ¡Qué aburrido era viajar!

Comencé a patear el asiento de adelante, en el cual estaba Emmy.

-Heaven, basta- Me retó mi papi.

Deje de hacerlo, me acosté en el sillón feo, cerré los ojos. A ver si al menos me dormía y pasaba más rápido.

/¬.¬/

Me desperté por un ruido, mire a mí alrededor; mire a mis padres.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No, todavía falta- Dijo mi papá.

-¿Ya te despertaste?- Dijo Emmy en el asiento de adelante del mío- Sólo dormiste 30 minutos-

Mi plan fracaso.

-Esto es aburrido-

Mi mamá sacó de su bolso unas hojas y marcadores, puso un libro en mis piernas, puso las hojas arriba del libro y me dio los marcadores.

-Gracias, mami-

Empecé a dibujar el gatito que quería, a mi familia, mariposas, flores. En la mitad de mi trabajo, mi mami me dijo que vaya al baño a lavarme las mano y la botella, me saco el cinturón y fui a lavar la botella y mis manos, salí y mi mamá agarro la botella y la puso en su bolso, me senté en el sillón horrible y mi mamá me puso el cinturón y continué con mi trabajo. Estaba tan entretenida que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado.

-Vamos- Dijo mi mamá tomando los dibujos que había terminado; los guardo, me di el libro, las hojas no había dibujado y los marcadores, todo lo guardo en su bolso. ¡Wow, todo eso quepa ahí!

Llegamos al suelo, mi mami me saco el cinturón y quise correr pero no lo hice, nos levantamos, tome la mano de mi mami y salimos, luego vi que mi papi estaba a mi lado, le tome la mano, lo mire y me sonrió.

Salimos de ese lugar y cuando estábamos afuera, todo estaba blanco. Wow, genial. Mi mamá se agacho y me puso una campera, ¡¿De dónde la sacó?!

Mis hermanos ya se habían ido, algo que no me había dado cuenta, así que estaba con mi papi y mi mami esperando, lo que creo yo, un auto. Hecho y hecho, un hombre se estaciono al frente de nosotros y se bajó, le dio la mano a mi papá, él lo acepto y abrió la puerta que se iba para arriba; estaba atrás del auto; ahí puso las maletas, mientras que mi papi hacia eso, mi mami me agarro, abrió la puerta y me puso arriba de un sillón chiquito, me puso el cinturón, me sonrió y me beso, y cerró la puerta, luego mis papis se subieron al auto y nos fuimos del lugar que estaba lleno de aviones y personas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Llegamos a la nueva casa, es de cuatro pisos; 2 salas de estar, doce habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, una sala de juegos, una cocina, un lobby, un comedor, dos despachos, una cochera lo suficientemente grande.

Estacione en frente de la puerta principal; a los costados de la escalera que lleva a la puerta principal, había lirios y gardenias. Se puede decir que la casa era demasiado grande pero sí tienes siete vampiros y una niña vampiro, es mejor tener una casa espaciosa.

Mire a Esme y vi que ella estaba preocupada, era obvio, algo malo podía pasar. Le tome la mano y le sonreí y ella me sonrió. En eso escucho que Heaven estaba renegando con algo, la mire y ella estaba tratando de sacarse el cinturón.

-Hey, aguarda, ya te lo saco- Le dije. Ella dejo de tironear el cinturón, salí del auto, Esme hizo lo mismo, abrí la puerta de Heaven y le retire el cinturón.

-Tienes que ser más paciente- Le digo bajándola al suelo.

-Quería ver la casa-

-Lo sé, pero tenemos mucho tiempo- Le respondo. Miro a Esme, ella estaba entrando a la casa para controlar a los chicos ya que estaban jugando de una forma feroz.

-Papi- Heaven me llama y me hace una seña para que me agache, le obedecí.

-¿Le pasa algo a mami?- Me susurra en el oído, la tome y la alce, abro el baúl y saco las maletas.

-Mami está muy preocupada, hay que hacer algo que le haga feliz- Le dije.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque teme que te pase algo- Dije entrando a la casa, escuche que los chicos estaban calmados y estaban ordenando sus cosas, Esme estaba en la cocina.

-Ahh, ¿me bajas?-

La baje y salió corriendo para conocer la casa. Fui a la cocina, vi a Es con unos papeles; eran dibujos de Heaven, para ser sincero, dibuja bastante bien para la edad que tiene. Me dirigí hacia ella y la abrazo, ella me responde hasta que se separa y me mira con preocupación.

-Esta abajo, viendo la casa- La atraje más a mí- Tranquila, amor-

-Sólo no quiero que le pase algo malo-

-Lo sé- Le dije besando su frente- Tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprarle el gatito a Heaven-

-Okay, no tardes- La bese en sus labios y me fui.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

La casa era muy espaciosa, tenía muchas escaleras, ¡Me encanta!

Estaba buscando a mi mami y a mi papi, encontré a mi mami en una habitación demasiado espaciosa, bueno todas eran iguales; ella estaba barriendo… el piso, ¡Daah!

-¿Mami?-

-Sí, bebé-

-Además que es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy linda la casa- Ella se rio, genial la estaba haciendo feliz, ¡yay!- ¿Dónde está papi?-

-Tuvo que ir a la ciudad a buscar algo-

-Ahh- Vi que ella seguía seria- ¿Mami?-

-Sí- Me dijo dejando la escoba a un lado y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué haces? Además de limpiar-

-Limpio tu cuarto- Respondió saliendo del baño con un trapo mojado, a este lo paso en la ventana.

-¿Este es mi cuarto?-

-Sí, ¿Te gusta?-

Qué clase de pregunta era esa, las paredes era de mi color favorito, azul claro, las ventanas tenían pintadas maripositas, el marco era lila clarito **(N/A: O sea un lila pastel)** ; entiendo porque mi mami la estaba limpiando, era la mugre en persona; había repisas y una biblioteca (sin libros), había un ropero incrustado en la pared.

-¡Me encanta!- Grite lo más fuerte que podía, corrí a ella y la abracé, ella estaba de espalda por lo que le abrace la cadera, lo cual dolió al chocar con ella.

-Me alegro, bebé- Con voz muy serena, no me gustaba que este así.

-Mami, ¿Pasa algo?- Sabía que tenía pero quería asegurarme.

-Solo estoy cansada- Dejo de limpiar la ventana, me corrí para verle la cara pero dio la vuelta y fue al baño de vuelta. Me senté en el piso pensando cómo podía hacerla más feliz.

-¿Ya viste toda la casa?- Me pregunto volviendo a la habitación.

-Ajá- Dije asintiendo, realmente estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Espero que te haya gustado- Me sonrió- Ven, vamos a la sala, así esperamos a tu padre-

Corrí hacia ella y le tome la mano.

-¿Mami?-

-Sí, mi amor- Dijo mirándome.

-Te amo muuuuuuuuuuuchooooooo-

Ella se detuvo, se agacho y me alzo.

-Yo a ti, mi bebé hermoso- Me sonrió y me beso por toda la cara; amaba que hiciera eso. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude y fuimos a la sala.

**Hola nuevamente, seguro que se preocupan porque subí dos en el mismo día, pero es porque me estaba aburriendo y además que es para adelantar, ya que el próximo empieza la acción **

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

**P.O.V de Heaven**

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

-Mami, ¿Ya llega papi?- Le pregunte impaciente, ya era la millonésima vez que le preguntaba. Me acaricio el cabello.

-Ya, bebé-

En eso escuche su auto, corrí a la entrada, salí y corrí a sus brazos.

-¡Papi!- Me tomo en brazos- Tardaste cien millones de años-

-Lo siento, Heavy, la ciudad está muy lejos y había mucho tráfico-

-Okay, te perdono por eso y porque te extrañe-

-Yo también te extrañe- Dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz, me reí por eso- Ve adentro, yo ya voy- Me dejo en el suelo y corrí, vi que mi mami estaba en la escalera sonriendo, ¡Yay! Lo estábamos logrando. Entre a la casa, fui a la sala en donde mis hermanos estaban ubicando los sillones y todo esas cosas.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-

-Claro, ven ayúdame a poner los adornos- Dijo Rosie.

-¡Oki!- Empecé a poner los libros en alfabeto, como mi mami me enseño, puse una escultura de una flor media rara, la puse a lado de unos libros.

-Heaven, ven- Me llamo mi papá.

-Ya voy, papi- Me aleje y mire como quedo, hermoso. Corrí a ver a mi papi, lo encontré en la cocina con mi mami, estaban abrazados y sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Queremos darte algo?- Que sea el gatito, que sea el gatito.

-¿Qué?-

Mi papá me dio una cosa toda envuelta en papel, lo tome y era blandito, lo abrí y era un gatito de peluche, yo quería uno de verdad, pero no importa tenía nuevo juguete y era lindo, tenía ojos celestes, era negro con manchitas color naranja y blanco.

-¡Gracias, papi!- Lo abrace.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?- Me pregunto mi mami.

-No sé, ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro-

-¿Ahora puede ser?- Mi mami asintió, estire mis brazos para que me tomará y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué te parece Milka?- Me pregunto mi mami.

-¡Me gusta! Pero algo más simple… como Sky-

-Bien… ¿Qué tal Blacky?- Dijo pensativo.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese me gusta mucho!- Le sonreí y mi mami me beso en toda mi cara y yo reí.

**2 meses después**

**P.O.V de Esme**

-¿Mami, puedo ir al jardín a ver las plantas y árboles?- Me pregunto Heaven corriendo hacia mí. Me agache.

-Sí, pero primero ― Antes que continuará, me beso y me abrazó.

-Gracias, mami, te amo- Le sonreí por como lo decía y como sonreía.

-Yo a ti, bebé- Y así se fue por la puerta de la cocina, donde yo estaba haciendo unos planos. Minutos después llega Carlisle.

-Hola, amor- Lo salude, me acerque a él y lo bese.

-Hola… cariño- Dijo entre besos, nos reímos de ese hecho.

-¿Y… los chicos?-

-Heaven está en el jardín, Emmett y Rose en su habitación, Jasper y Alice en el shooping, Edward y Bella viendo la tele, y Ness está en el cine con unas chicas-

-Bien, ¿Y tú?-

-Haciendo unos planos del cuarto de Alice y Jasper-

-¿Podrías dejarlo y dar una vuelta conmigo?- Dijo tomando mi cintura y acercándome a él.

-Claro, déjame guardar todo-

-Bueno, veré a Heaven- Y salió por la puerta, empecé a guardar todo. Carlisle regreso riéndose.

Mientras terminaba de guardar escuchamos un grito, ambos salimos inmediatamente, corrimos para ver a Heaven y no la encontramos.

-¡Papiiii! ¡Mamiiiii!- Escuchamos los gritos de mi niña, corrimos por el bosque; escuchamos un ruido atrás, eran nuestros hijos. Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos.

-¡Mamiiii! ¡Papiiiii! ¡Ayudenme!- Grito Heaven llorando.

En eso los vimos, eran tres hombres; uno de ellos llevaba a mi bebé como una bolsa de papas. Los hombres cruzaron el río y siguieron corrieron, cuando nosotros cruzamos los habíamos perdido de vista.

No mi niña. No mi niña.

No los encontramos más, caí al suelo y comencé a sollozar y a gritar, Carlisle se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo.

**Bueno, espero que les guste… aunque no lo creo jaja. Oh, casi me olvido, me hicieron una pregunta de si tenía pensado hacer otra secuela, y la verdad es lo que tenía idea de hacer pero todavía no tengo nada concreto ya que ni terminé está, así que cuando terminé con está secuela veré, oh y sí ustedes quieren saber más de la vida de Haeven haganmelo saber. Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

Los chicos siguieron buscando, siguiendo el olor de los raptores de mi niña pero lo perdieron en el Mar Negro. Yo sabía que no los íbamos a atrapar. Quería matarme; se la habían llevado, era lo más temía y se hizo realidad.

Estábamos en la sala, los chicos pensaban en una táctica, pero querían esperar a Alice y Jasper. Cuando ellos llegaron no lo podían creer, Alice no lo había visto, así que no lo habían decidido solo se la llevaron apenas la vieron.

-Hay que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- Dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué propones?- Dijo Jasper.

-Crucemos el Mar Negro y conseguir el olor-

-¿Cómo haremos eso, sí hay siete países en su alrededor?- Pregunto Bella confundida.

-Nos dividiremos y cada uno irá a cada país-

Todos ellos asintieron, yo mire a Carlisle estaba petrificado a mi lado, le tome la mano, él me miro; su cara estaba llena de tristeza.

-Bien, tenemos que ir- Dijo Jasper, yéndose a la puerta.

-¡Esperen!- Los detuvo Carlisle- Los acompañaré- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a ellos, yo me levante y lo seguí. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a buscar a mi pequeña, tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos.

-Yo también iré, al menos tendríamos que conseguir a donde se fueron- Dije determinada, estaba preparada para matar a los raptores para salvar a mi pequeña.

-Okay, vayamos- Dijo Alice.

Y salimos hacia el bosque.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Los hombres me habían puesto una bolsa en mi cabeza, justo cuando habíamos cruzado el río. Trataba de gritar a mis padres y hermanos, que estaban detrás de los tipos, pero cuando fui a gritar de vuelta un hombre me sujeto una cuerda alrededor de mi cuello y me lo apretó, eso impedía que gritara, trataba de sacarme la cuerda pero fue un pobre intento, estaba muy anudado. Luego los hombres se metieron en el mar, lo sé porque el agua tenía olor a salado, luego de horas o minutos salimos del agua, en ese momento trate de zafarme pero el hombre que me sujetaba no me dejo.

Empezaron a correr devuelta, minutos más tarde, creo, habíamos llegado a su destino. Me di cuenta que era de noche por los grillos, en eso los hombres se detienen y hablan en un idioma raro, me dejaron en el suelo y empezaron a gritar en su idioma, silenciosamente me arrastre, me pare y corrí lo más rápido que podía; cuando sentía raíces o la tierra era firme sabía que había un árbol. Seguí así por un largo rato, trataba de no bajar la velocidad. Escuche que los hombres me seguían, estaban muy cerca, en eso un hombre me atrapo, trate de luchar pero no podía era muy pequeña para zafarme de su agarre. El hombre que me sostenía dijo algo, que obvio no entendí.

-Por… fa… vor… su… el… ta… me- Dije entre cortada por la cuerda que me apretaba. Los malditos siguieron con lo suyo.

-De… jen… me… por… fa… vor- Les dije nuevamente.

¡Desgraciados! Seguían en lo suyo, hablando en que idioma fuera ese y riéndose entre ellos. Deje que me lleven, capaz que me sueltan así yo pueda irme.

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Corrimos hasta el Mar Negro, en mitad del camino nos separamos, yo fui a Bulgaria y como Es iba a Rumania fuimos juntos. Al llegar a la costa nos separamos, recorrí la costa hasta que capte el olor de los hombres que se llevaron a Heaven. Saque el teléfono; que lo tenía en una bolsa de plástico para que no se moje; llamé a los demás. Cuando llegaron los demás, corrimos y perseguimos el olor.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Los hombres entraron a un lugar, caminaron en silencio. ¡Que aburridos! Encima había olor a viejo, ¡Agh! Pararon y se escuchó que abrieron unas puertas que rechinaban, ¡Cielos, ¿No podían poner la cosa esa para que no haga ruido o querían dar miedo?!

Entramos, parecía que era un lugar espacioso porque los pasos de los hombres hacían eco. Los hombres empezaron a hablar en su idioma con otros hombres. ¿No había alguien que hablará en mi idioma? ¡Uf!

Tenía que ponerle nombres a los hombres, jumm, lo tengo, él que me sostenía lo voy a llamar Kevin; él que no hablaba mucho será Bob; él que se reía mucho será Stuart.

Kevin me arrojo al suelo.

-¡Auch!- Grite de dolor; maldito Kevin, maldito Stuart que se reía, maldito Bob que no hacía nada. Escuche que se iban, me dejaban ahí con el hombre ese. Me levante y trate de correr pero me agarraron, me llevaron a un lugar, me sacaron la bolsa y el cordón. Me encerraron en una habitación que solo tenía una ventanita y la puerta que la había cerrado con llave.

Me senté en un rincón y empecé a llorar, quería ir a casa con papi, mami, mis hermanos y Ness.

**Hola gente, quería explicar algo de un comentario, en el capítulo anterior si iba a ver un momento romántico entre Carlisle y Esme, pensé que se había entendido pero bueno ya lo explique ;)**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Llegamos a Italia, sentimos el olor de Heaven en el bosque.

-Ella trato de escapar pero no lo logro- Dijo Alice.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-No, sólo veo todo oscuro- Alice al ver mi cara y la de Esme, continuo- Tal vez este en un lugar a oscuras-

-Hay que seguir- Dijo Esme.

Asentimos y seguimos con la búsqueda. Llegamos a Volterra y llegue a la conclusión de que estaba con los Volturis. Paramos al darnos cuenta.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Bella.

-Algo tenemos que hacer, ya estamos acá- Dijo Rosalie. En eso sonó el teléfono de Edward.

-Hola, Ness-

Ness había llamado la noche anterior ya que llego a la casa y solo encontró una nota que le había dejado Bella. Ella estaba preocupada por el tema.

-Luego te llamo, adiós- Edward dijo cortando la llamada.

-Debemos planear de como la sacaremos de ahí- Dijo Jasper.

-Y sí entramos a la fuerza- Propuso Emmett.

-No haremos eso, ello provocará una batalla- Le dije.

-Podemos hablar con los Volturis para que la liberen- Dijo Bella.

-No creo que eso ayude mucho- Dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Esme.

-Aro sabrá que tuvieron un hijo y no creo que le agrade- Le respondió Edward.

-Eso daría otra razón para que nos ataquen- Dijo Alice.

-Debe haber una forma- Dijo Rosalie.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Me dejaron toda la noche ahí, en la plena oscuridad. Luego vinieron y me llevaron a una sala con muchos niños y luego los hombres se fueron.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo una niña rubia con trenzas y ojos rojos.

-Ehhh… Hola, soy… - ¿Debería decir mi nombre? Ya sé, no les diré mi apellido así no buscan a mi familia- Soy Heaven. ¿Tú?-

-Chloe, mucho gusto- Dijo sonriendo.

-Yo soy Jason- Dijo un niño muy alto y calvo.

-Soy Thomas- Otro niño alto y musculoso, me hizo acordar a Emmy.

-Soy Leyla- Una niña mucho mayor.

Y así se fueron presentándose; era en total 14 niños. Todos eran mayores que Chloe y yo, Thomas y Leyla eran los mayores a todos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Y cómo es que hablan en inglés?- Pregunte confundida.

-Aquí nos entrenan- Me respondió Leyla demasiado seria.

-Sabemos inglés porque nacimos en Inglaterra- Dijo Thomas.

-Solo nosotros cuatro hablamos en inglés, contigo cinco- Dijo Chloe.

-En realidad, solo Thomas y Leyla son de Inglaterra, yo soy de Portugal, aprendí con el tiempo inglés- Dijo Jason.

-Yo soy de Francia, mis padres me enseñaron inglés- Dijo Chloe.

-Oh, yo soy de Estados Unidos, bueno, en realidad nací en una isla cerca de Brasil- Les explique.

-¡Wow, una sudamericana!- Dijo Jason.

Sonreí- Eso creo-

Luego de un largo minuto.

-¿Y qué haremos?- Les pregunte.

-Aún nada, tenemos dos horas hasta que vengan- Me respondió Leyla distante.

-¿No hay una salida?- Pregunte, realmente quería ir a casa, es horrible este lugar.

-No podemos irnos- Dijo Chloe triste.

-¿Por qué? Debe haber una salida- Dije.

-Aquí no, y allá- Dijo Chloe apuntando a la puerta cerrada- no lo sabemos, no nos dejan ir allí-

¡Cielos! ¡No es justo!

**P.O.V de Esme**

Ya era de mañana y ya había pasado tres días sin Heaven. Esto me estaba matando.

-Está buscando una forma de escapar- Dijo Edward mirando a Alice.

-Sí, creo que no le cae bien estar ahí- Admitió Alice.

-Seguro que no- Dijo Emmett.

-Bien, ¿Y qué haremos?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-Debemos ayudarla- Dijo Bella.

-Podemos darle una instrucción- Propuso Jasper.

-¿En dónde está?- Pregunte.

-En una habitación que quizás Carlisle sepa donde se ubica- Dijo Edward buscando una hoja y empezando a dibujar la habitación, luego se la mostro.

-Está en la ala este, se puede ir hasta allí y darle la instrucción-

-Bien, ahora hay que ir- Dijo Emmett con un papel en la mano.

-Eso puede funcionar pero debe ser cautelosa al salir- Comento Alice.

-Dámelo, le pondré en donde está una de las salidas- Dijo Carlisle.

Espero que mi bebé salga de esto.

**Hola gente, para serles sincero no me agrada el plan que realizan pero no se me ocurrió otra idea, espero que a ustedes les guste. **

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Empecé a buscar una salida en esa habitación. Vi una ventana chiquita, está muy arriba que ni llegaría.

¡Genial!, tenía que ser petiza. ¡Espera! Los chicos tal vez me podían ayudar.

-Chicos, hay una ventana allí- Dije apuntando a la ventana- ¿Me ayudarían a llegar a ella?-

-No ahora, vienen los profesores- Dijo Leyla.

¿A mí que me importa?

-Uff, lo pueden hacer rápido- Le dije.

-No- Negó Leyla con seriedad. ¡Qué mala!

Me fui a la pared de la ventana, cómo deseando que baje así llegaba. Me senté allí pensando en que podía hacer. En ese momento siento que un papel me cae en la cabeza, lo temé y eran instrucciones para abrir la puerta. Me aparte de la pared y mire la ventana y estaba Bella.

-Bella- Dije susurrando.

-Hola, Heav, haz lo que dice ahí- Dijo también susurrando.

-No puedo, vienen unos hombres a enseñarnos algo-

-Espera- Y se fue. ¡Genial! En eso aparece Jasper.

-Debes trabar la puerta después de que se vayan pero tiene que ser antes que la cierren, trábalo con el papel, luego toma el papel y sigue la instrucción para ir a la salida, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, gracias- Le sonreí y él también me sonrió- ¿Mami y papi están?-

-Sí-

-Salúdalos por mí-

-Bien- y así se fue.

-¿Con quién hablas?- Dijo Leyla empujándome, yo me caí al suelo.

-¡Auch! Con nadie, hablo conmigo misma- Dije levantándome.

-Entonces estás loca- Empujándome de vuelta. ¿Qué le pasaba'

-Déjame- Dije tratando de levantarme pero ella puso sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó hacia abajo.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame en paz-

-¡No te vas a ir!- Dijo dándome un puñetazo en mi mejilla derecha, automáticamente puse mi mano en esta.

-¿Quién dice que lo haré? ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?- Dije llorando y escondiendo el papel para que no me lo quitará.

-¡Oh! ¡La bebé!- Se burló y todos se rieron. En eso se escuchó que se abría la puerta.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Dijo un hombre gigante. Todos se pusieron firmes mirándolo a él.

-¡Nada, señor!-

Okay, eso era extraño.

**P.O.V de Alice**

Jasper y Bella volvieron al cabo de minutos. Me acerque corriendo a Jazz.

-¿Y…?- Pregunto Rose.

-Lo hará- Dijo Bella.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Emmett. Y todos suspiramos ahora hay que esperar a que salga perfecto.

-¡Oh! Heaven les manda saludos- Dijo Jazz dirigiéndose a Carlisle y a Esme; ellos sonrieron.

-¿Y a nosotros no?- Dijo Emmett.

-No, pero seguro que me extraña a mí- Dijo Edward peleando con Emmett, este lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mentira, ella me extraña a mí- Todos reímos.

-No, Emmett, ella nos extraña a todos- Dijo Edward- A noche escuché un pensamiento suyo, quería volver a estar con nosotros-

Todos quedamos en silencio, realmente nos extrañaba y obvio que nosotros a ella.

"_-¡Auch! Por favor, déjenme- Dijo Heaven llorando. Ella estaba en el suelo y unos niños la pateaban y pegaban._

_-¡Eres una maricona!- Dijo una niña con cabello castaño y mucho mayor que Heaven._

_-Por favor- Dijo Heaven suplicando mientras le caía las lágrimas. Los otros niños se alejaron pero la niña mayor seguía pegándole"._

-Alice- Me llamo Jasper- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Heaven, hay que sacarla inmediatamente de allí antes que se haga de noche-

-¿Qué le va a pasar?- Pregunto Esme preocupada

Esto será difícil.

-Unos niños van a… golpear a… Heaven- Dije.

-¡¿Qué?!- Bramaron Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Por qué?- Interrogó Bella.

-No lo sé pero ya es tarde- Dije triste viendo lo rápido que se hizo de noche.

Todos estábamos preocupados, enfadados y tristes; varias veces Carlisle y Esme quisieron ir a buscarla pero tuvimos que detenerlos ya que eso sería peor.

-No podemos dejar que le hagan esto- Dijo Carlisle.

-Hay que salvarla- Le siguió Esme.

-No podemos, lo siento- Les respondí- Sí, corrompemos el castillo eso desatará una guerra con los Volturis- Dije mirándolos con tristeza.

Carlisle reflexionó por unos minutos.

-¿Quieres decir que hay que dejar que la golpeen?- Dijo con una voz que sonaba a herido.

-Lo siento, realmente no es lo que quiero pero ella podrá salir de está, no sufrirá algún daño. En cambio, sí armamos una guerra con los Volturis no podremos salir todos bien de ello- Le expliqué, ambos se miraron, Carlisle le tomo la mano a Esme.

-Bien, aún que no es lo que prefiero pero tampoco prefiero armar una guerra y ponernos a todos en peligro. Si ella va a salir bien de esta, como tú dices, entonces…- Largo un largo suspiro, vi que Esme bajo la cara como si estuviera llorando- Tendremos que dejar que pase-

-Realmente lo siento- Le dije sinceramente. Todos los abrazamos, luego de un par de segundos nos separamos.

-Entonces… ahora falta esperar- Dijo Bella.

-Sí, por lo que parece- Dijo Rosalie.

Todos nos sentamos en el suelo, Carlisle abrazo a Esme y le susurro un "Lo siento" en su oído. Quedamos en silencio, yo trataba de tener una visión de si pasará algo mal pero no había nada. Pero… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

**¡Hola buena gente! Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿Quién de la manada de Jacob o de los hijos de Carlisle y Esme les gustan? Les pregunto así hago otros puntos de vista, no digo que sea para el siguiente capítulo más bien será para los siguientes capítulos.**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Les recomiendo que lean nuevamente el capítulo anterior, hubo una equivocación, luego lo explicaré._

_Disfrutenlo xD_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cap. 10<strong>

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Cuando el hombre me vio llorar, me grito diciendo que no podía llorar, que llorar hacía débil a la persona. Me tomo del brazo y me puso en un rincón, que estaba re alejado de la puerta.

Cuando se me paso, me pare y fui a donde estaban los demás. Estaban luchando entre sí, en eso vi a Leyla; me miraba como si fuera su presa.

Luego entro otro hombre; era más bajo que el otro pero más musculoso, él empezó a enseñar unas técnicas. Yo me quede viendo que hacían pero el hombre que me grito, me llevo a donde estaban los demás y me coloco entre dos niños, Biagio y Coel, ellos me atacaron, esquive todo lo que pude hasta que me hicieron tropezar.

-Eres débil- Dijo el que había llegado tarde, les hizo unas señas a los demás niños, ellos se fueron acercando a mí, yo traté de alejarme hasta que choque con la puerta. Ellos empezaron a pegarme y a patearme, suplique que me dejen, luego Leyla me dijo maricona, siguieron pegándome hasta que quedo Leyla. El hombre que me grito la separo de mí ya que se puso encima de mí. Me dejaron ahí tirada.

Cuando terminaron, los hombres abrieron la puerta y salieron, puse; lo más rápido que pude; el papel. Escuche como se alejaban, mire a los demás niños, todos se había acomodado para dormir. En eso Chloe se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte esto- Dijo triste.

-¿Tú tienes padres, verdad?- Acomodándome, cada movimiento que hacía me dolía.

-Sí, los extraño- Dijo llorando.

-Ven, conmigo- Dije susurrando y le mostré que podía abrir la puerta. Salimos, volví a tomar el papel y seguí las instrucciones.

-Shhh, pueden oírnos- Dije susurrando a Chloe, ella asintió.

Encontramos la salida, la abrí y salimos, corrimos al bosque. ¡Soy libre!

-No te alejes, Chloe-

-No lo haré-

Escuchamos un ruido, paramos y vi que era mi familia. Corrí a abrazarlos. Cielos, me duele todo mi cuerpito.

-Ella es Chloe, sus padres están en Francia- Le dije apuntado a Chloe.

-Hola- Dijo tímidamente.

-Ven, nosotros te llevaremos- Dijo Alice sonriéndole. Chloe sonrió de oreja a oreja. Alice la tomo en brazos. Yo seguía en los brazos de mis papis, en donde quiero quedarme por siempre.

-Los extrañe mucho- Les dije pasando mi frente por el mentón de ambos.

-Nosotros también- Dijo Emmy. Le sonreí.

-Gracias por sacarme-

Mi papi me paso su mano por la cabeza y sonrió.

Fuimos a Francia, y Chloe se reencontró con sus padres, ellos nos lo agradecieron y nos dijeron que por cualquier dilema tenían su apoyo como devolución. Obvio que no entendí ni jota de lo que se refería.

Chloe me abrazó y me dijo que somos mejores amigas. ¡Tenía una amiga! ¡Genial!

Fuimos a un lugar en donde nos dieron una habitación, un… hotel o algo así. Edward llamo a Nessi y me dejo hablar con ella. Luego de eso, mi papi me reviso para saber si tenía roto algo o algo por el estilo.

-Estas bien- Dijo mi papi- Solo moretones-

-Sssiii- Dije finalizando con un bostezo. Me dormí al cabo de segundos.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos para casa, llegamos luego de una noche más.

Estábamos en el jardín de casa cunado todos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Dijo Rosie.

-Sean amables- Dijo mi papi dejándome en el suelo. Entramos, y había olor raro y feo. Había unos hombres y dos chicas con Nessi.

-Buenos días- Dijo mi papi y mami.

Uno de los hombres que estaba muy cerca de Nessi, bajo la cabeza y luego me miro, luego me di cuenta que todos ellos me miraban. ¿Qué?

Me hizo sentirme incomoda.

-Papi, quiero bañarme y sacarme esto-

-Ven, yo te llevo- Dijo mi mami tomándome en sus brazos, salió de esa sala como si no hubiese un mañana. Esa frase me la enseño Emmy, es muy gracioso.

Mientras me bañaba no me aguante la duda.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, mami?-

-Son unos chicos que… conocimos pero luego tuvimos un… percance y no… nos hablamos más- Dijo entrecortando y pensando.

-Oh, antes de que yo naciera, ¿no?-

-Sí-

-¿Mami?- Dije cuando me sacaba del agua y me sacaba.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué me miraron de esa forma?-

-No te preocupes por ello, bebé-

No me aguante y la abrace, ella también me abrazo, aprovecho y me tomo en brazos, me llevo a mi habitación.

Seguimos abrazadas hasta que me dejo en la cama en donde encontré a Blacky, lo abrace muy fuerte. Mi mami me puso la ropa, cuando termino, deje a Blacky en mi cama y la volví a abrazar.

-Te amo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho, mami-

-Yo también te amo demasiado, mi bebé-

**¡Hola buena gente! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y bueno, la familia volvió a estar nuevamente unida.**

**Quería comentarles el por qué les recomendé, en el comienzo del cap, que vuelvan a leer el anterior, bueno en el capítulo anterior (Chapter 9) tuve una equivocación, me salteé una "gran" parte, recién lo arregle y quiero pedirles disculpas por mi error. Realmente lo siento, espero que tengan compasión por mí. Desde ya gracias y una verdadera disculpa.**

**Oh, gracias por sus comentarios, me ayuda a seguir adelante con el fic ;p Cualquier duda será respondida.**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11**

**P.O.V de Jacob**

Ness me había contactado, me dijo dónde estaba y quería verme. Así que la complací y fui hasta Rusia, obvio que los chicos querían acompañarme.

Cuando vi a Ness, vi que estaba más grande y muy hermosa. Durante todo el día estuvimos hablando hasta que llegaron los chupasangres.

-Buenos días- Dijo el doctor Colmillos y su mujer.

Baje la cabeza como saludo, quería disculparme con ellos. En eso vi a la niña. Seguían teniendo eso.

-Papi, quiero bañarme y sacarme esto- Se ve que estaba incomoda.

-Ven, yo te llevo- Dijo la madre chupasangre. La alzo y se fueron.

-¿En qué les podemos ayudar?- Dijo el doc.

-Venimos a ver a Ness- Dije mirándola y ella me sonrió.

-Yo les pedí que vinieran- Dijo Ness, mirando a su "abuelo".

-¿Por qué?- Dijo la barbie.

-Porque los extrañaba mucho, entonces me contacte con Jake y le dije dónde estábamos y vinieron-

-Ness, no―

-Ella puede contactarme cuando quiera, sí ella quiere venir entonces vendré- Dije cortando a Edward.

-No fuera de nuestro permiso- Dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la mujer del doc bajo con la niña. La niña soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia Ness, esta última la alzo y la abrazo. Mientras los ocho vampiros se acercaron mucho más.

-Te extrañe, Heav-

-Yo a ti- Dijeron ambas sonriendo- ¿Él es tu novio?- Pregunto la niña mirándome a mí. Ness se sonrojo al instante.

_Esto es buena señal._

Edward gruño.

-No, él es Jacob, un amigo- Dijo presentándome.

-Oh, hola- Dijo la niña saludándome con la mano.

-Hey- Dijo Ness mirándome para que salude a la niña. Suspire.

-Hola- Dije secamente.

-Idiota- Susurro la barbie.

La niña volvió con sus padres y se escondió detrás de ellos.

-Nos iremos- Dije finalmente.

Salí por el balcón, espere que la manada saliera. Seth y Hayley miraron a los Cullen.

-Fue un gusto volverlos a ver- Dijo Seth sonriéndolos.

Oh, cielos, es un tarado.

-Y fue un gusto conocerte- Dijo mirando a la niña, está le sonrió. Ambos hicieron un asentimiento como despedida y pasaron a mi lado. Mire a los Cullen y luego a Ness, haría lo que fuera para que este conmigo.

**P.O.V de Edward**

_Haría lo que fuera para que este conmigo._

-Ni lo pienses- Le dije a Jacob.

-Lo siento pero ya lo hice- Dijo yéndose.

Gruñí. No me va a quietar a mi hija. Toso nos quedamos mirando por donde se había ido la manada.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Emmett, ya queriendo pelear.

-No lo sé, no creo que vengan a discutir- Dijo Carlisle.

-No, vienen por otra cosa, o mejor dicho por alguien- Dije mirando a Ness. Ella bajo la cabeza.

-No es para tanto-

-Sí lo es, vienen para llevarte con ellos- Dije fríamente. Todos se quedaron mirándome, Ness miraba al suelo y luego se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los chicos esos?- Pregunto Heaven- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque Jacob esta imprimido a Ness- Dijo Bella preocupada.

_Ehh, ajá, entendí- _pensó Heaven.

-Es algo más fuerte que el amor a primera vista. Al tenerla impronta en alguien lo único que deseas es que esa persona sea feliz. Ellos ven a esa persona según como lo requiera, si necesita un hermano serán como un hermano o como una pareja según la edad- Explico Bella antes que yo.

-Oh, o sea que Jacob se quiere casar con Ness, pero no pueden porque Ness es menor para eso, y además necesita el permiso de ustedes, ¿no?- Dijo Heaven analizando la situación.

-Algo así- Dijo Alice.

-Okay- Dijo Heaven sentándose en el sofá con Ness.

-Veremos qué podemos hacer ante esto- Dijo Carlisle, poniendo su mano en mi hombre, yo solo asentí.

-¿Y sí yo quiero?- Pregunto Ness.

-¿Tú quieres qué?- Pregunte. En eso Alice tuvo una visión.

"_-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ¿acepta a Jacob Black como tu legitimo esposo y te comprometes a someterte a él, respetarle y serle fiel tanto en los tiempos de enfermedad y pobreza como en tiempos de salud y abundancia hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

_-Sí, acepto-_

_En eso Jacob besa a Ness antes de tiempo". _Pude ver que ninguno estaba en esa visión.

-Papá- Dijo Ness.

-¡No vas a estar con él!- Dije finalizando la conversación. A Ness se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo a su habitación. No iba a dejar que él se la llevará con o sin mi consentimiento.

**¡Hola gente! Acá con otro capítulo, relatado por Jacob y Edward, debo decir que no me fue fácil escribirlo pero al ser terca lo hice igual, espero que les guste. Sé que fue un poco áspero Edward con Ness pero pensé que tanto Edward como Carlisle tienen que tener su momentos como padres, así que como Ness está pasando la adolescencia tenía que haber un momento de discusión y bueno esto quedo, espero que les guste.**

**Besos. XOXO. **

**Cami x)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

-¡No vas a estar con él!- Dijo Edward fríamente.

Ness fue corriendo, llorando, hacia su habitación.

-Creo que fuiste muy brusco- Dijo Es.

-Él va a tratar de llevársela-

-Eso le va a dar lugar a que ella se vaya- Dijo Emmett.

-Edward, podemos hablar con Jake sobre el tema- Dijo Bella siendo humilde.

-Eso podría ayudar- Dije. Edward me miro y luego miro a Bella.

-Bueno, lo intentaré- Dijo finalmente.

-¿No tendrías que primero hablar con ella?- Pregunto Heaven sabiamente. Edward la miro y sonrió.

-Qué buen consejo- Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Sí, tienes que pedirle una disculpa por gritarla. Sabes, hay cosas que es mejor pensarlas y decirlo con tranquilidad- Dijo Heaven. Todos quedamos sorprendidos.

-¿De dónde aprendiste eso?- Pregunto Emmett perplejo.

-De mami y papi- Dijo sonriendo.

-Con tan solo tres años y te dio una lección- Dijo Jasper a Edward.

-Bien, seguiré tu consejo-

•◊•

**Una semana después.**

•◊•

Edward obvio que había arreglado su tema con Ness pero cuando hablo con Jacob no había salido muy bien. Jacob le dijo que quería estar con ella, y Edward le dijo que era una niña que cuando tenga la edad suficiente podrían intentar estar juntos. Jacob acepto ello, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho; él visitaba muy seguido a Ness, pero nunca quiso hablar de lo sucedido con nosotros, ni menos cuando yo quise discutirlo.

Él detestaba ver a Heaven por lo que ella se entristecía mucho ya que no lo entendía; lo entendió cuando Es y yo decidimos decírselo, ella lloro porque ella no era así, ahora cada vez que venía Jacob, la llevábamos a pasear o a ver una película.

-Papi, ¿qué es eso?- Dijo apuntando a los historiales de mis pacientes.

-Son los papeles que dicen sobre todos los problemas de salud que tuvieron las personas que atiendo en el hospital- Dije sonriéndole.

Estaba haciéndole unos análisis a Heaven, ya que después que la golpearan se le habían hecho moretones pero luego de un día se le habían desaparecido, y luego de ello me quedo la incertidumbre de cómo funcionaba su organismo. Por ahora no había podido percatarme de nada porque Heaven empezaba a jugar a las escondidas conmigo, y obvio que yo le seguía la corriente, después de tanto jugar no podía analizarla.

Ahora le estaba revisando su piel.

-Papi-

-Sí, corazón-

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto mirando lo que hacía, con curiosidad.

-Miro tu piel-

-¿Para?-

-Para saber cómo funciona-

-¿Funciona qué?-

-Tu piel-

-¿Cómo funciona mi piel?-

-No lo sé, por eso averiguo-

-¿Averiguas qué?- Dijo entre risas, no me había dado cuenta que estaba jugando conmigo.

-Así que quieres bromear, ¿eh?- Dije apartando todo y empezando a hacerle cosquillas, ella comenzó a reírse y a retorcerse. Comencé a reírme junto con ella.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Es entrando al despacho. Ambos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos, asentimos los dos juntos.

Me acerque a Es, le rodee su cintura con mis manos, la atraje a mí y la bese. Mientras estaba distraída empecé a hacerle cosquillas a ella, automáticamente comenzó a reírse.

-¡No! ¡Carlisle!- Dijo entre risas. Heaven se me unió; comenzó a hacerle también cosquilla; una buena técnica ya que Es se envolvía con los brazos e impedía que le hiciera cosquilla pero Heaven al tener manos chiquitas podía hacerle cosquilla entre sus brazos.

-¡Basta!... ¡Basta!- Dijo Es. Con Heaven nos detuvimos y Es se sentó, miro a Heaven.

-Me traicionaste- Dijo arreglándole el cabello.

-Es obvio, es la niña de papá, ¿verdad?- Dije y preguntándole a Heaven.

-No, es la niña de mamá- Dijo desafiándome.

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que son mis padres- Dijo Heaven. Ambos la miramos.

-Oh- Dijo Es y la empezó a hacer cosquillas a Heav, trato de zafarse y no pudo. Me uní a Es y Heaven reía sin parar.

-¡Mami! ¡Basta! ¡Papi! ¡No!- Dijo entre risas.

Amaba esos momentos en lo que disfrutaba con mi niña y la mujer que amaba, como aquellas veces que jugábamos a guerras de nieve entre todos, en familia.

**¡Hola, buena gente! Acá con un nuevo capítulo, en este tiene un momento familiar para suavizar un poco el asunto.**

**Gracias, Claudia, por tu comentario y por tu opinión, no entendí a qué contexto te referís, aunque es en el cap 9. Sí es porque todavía no explique el porqué de muchas cosas, no hay de qué preocuparse ya que yo tengo todo planeado sobre eso, por ejemplo, el por qué los Volturis raptan a hijos de vampiros, entre otras. Igual gracias por tu opinión y tu comentario. Me va a servir de todas formas ;)**

**EsmeraldCullen02, no, no son los Volturis, pero sigo con la idea que me diste de ellos, todavía no tengo ninguna idea pero estoy en ello.**

**Gracias por ver mi esfuerzo en eso puntos de vista que fueron un dilema para mí, pero igual ese va a ser el último punto de vista de Jacob, ahora es todo de los Cullen.**

**Una encuesta, ¿quieren que Jacob y Ness se casen?**

**Besos, espero sus comentarios. XOXO. Cami x)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13**

**P.O.V de Alice**

Hoy estaba cuidando a Ness y a Heavy, ya que Carlisle y Esme fueron a cazar y a tener un momento solos; Emmett y Rose estaban en algún lugar del planeta; Edward y Bella estaban en Moscú por dos días por lo que hoy volvían.

Estaba con Jazz en la sala de estar que estaba en el segundo piso (uno está en el primero y este en el segundo), Heavy estaba jugando a un rompecabezas, y Ness estaba en su habitación.

-¡Ter-mi-ne!- Dijo Heavy colocando la última pieza.

-¡Qué rapidez!- Dijo Jazz.

-Es obvio, si tiene 10 piezas- Dijo Heavy. Jazz y yo empezamos a reírnos. En ese momento tuve una visión.

"_Ness puso toda su ropa en una maleta, la cerro y salió por la ventana, fue corriendo hacia una casa lejos de aquí y abrió una puerta."_

-Oh, no- Dije.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jazz, Heaven me miraba confundida.

-Ness… se está yendo- Nos levantamos y fuimos a su habitación, cuando entramos ella no estaba, fuimos a salir pero me acorde de Heaven.

-Heaven- Susurre. Jazz paro y me miro.

-Quédate, yo seguiré su olor- Asentí y fui a la sala de estar dónde está Heaven.

Camine de acá para allá, preocupada y tratando de tener una visión.

-Alice, ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, sólo que Ness salió sin nuestro permiso-

-Eso está mal-

-Sí-

Escuche como se acercaba un auto; era Edward y Bella. Entraron y Edward me miro, y salió corriendo por el bosque.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Bella preocupada por la reacción de Edward.

-Ness se fue con Jacob- Le respondí.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo sobresaltada.

-Puedes quedar con ella por unos minutos, te llamaré- Le dije mirando a Heaven, la cual estaba dibujando.

-Claro- Dijo acercándose a Heaven. Fui corriendo hacia la casa que vi en mi visión.

Vi a Edward y Jasper hablando.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se fueron- Me respondió Jasper.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito Edward, golpeando un árbol que término en el suelo.

-Lo siento- Dijimos Jasper y yo juntos.

-No es su culpa- Dijo Edward- Iré a buscarla-

-Vamos contigo- Dije determinada.

-Bien, llamaré a Bella mientras-

**P.O.V de Heaven**

-Mira, Bella- Dije mostrándole un dibujo que hice.

-Ajá- Dijo sin expresión.

La miré y ella estaba mirando a la puerta, su pierna estaba moviéndose de arriba, abajo rápidamente. Tome mis cosas y me fui a mi habitación, guarde mis cosas y me acosté en mi cama, abrazando a Blacky. Termine durmiéndome.

|¬.¬|

Me desperté y vi a mi mami, estaba acostada a mi lado, me acomode más cerca de ella, me abrazo y me beso la cabeza.

-Mami, ¿y papi?- Pregunte casi dormida.

-Fue con Bella a buscar a Ness-

-¿Todavía no volvió?-

-No- Dijo con voz muy tranquila.

-¿Por qué se fue?- Era mi gran duda.

-Creo que ella está enamorada de Jacob y como él también lo está de ella. Ella debió decidir por irse-

-Oh, ya veo- Dije bostezando-¿Crees que volverá?-

-No lo sé- Dijo acomodándome, ahí me di cuenta que seguía abrazada a Blacky, lo puse a un costado y me acomode más cerca de mi mami.

-¿Extrañas a papi cunado no está?- Le pregunte.

-Sí, un montón-

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-Sientes… que te falta una parte de ti y quieres que vuelva a ti, es como si te hubieses puesto una gorra y luego de horas tela quitas, sientes que no tienes algo y quieres volver a ponértela-

-Oh, realmente amas a papi-

-Claro que sí, tu padre me dio una nueva vida con él y con tus hermanos, y, claro, a ti- Dijo acariciándome el cabello.

-Yo quiero tener algo así- Dije esperanzada a que un día pase.

-Lo tendrás pero debes esperar a qué se presente-

-¿Y cómo sabré quien será?-

-Ya lo verás cuando llegue el momento-

-¡Uf! No es justo, yo quiero saber- Ella se rio suave.

-Buen, te mirará como si fueras única en la tierra; te respetará en tus decisiones; te cuidará y te amará-

-Eso suena fácil-

-No lo es- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Ahora duerme, bebé-

Realmente deseaba tener a alguien y que sea un amor como tienen mis padres. Me imagine como sería y con eso me dormí.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Del capítulo "TOP SECRET"<span>_**

_POV de Carlisle_

_Luego de ir de caza, nos dirigimos a un prado para darnos un momento como pareja. Estábamos abrazados sin decir una palabra, tan solo mirarnos sabíamos todo lo que sentíamos mutuamente. Posteriormente no pude evitarlo y la bese, ella me respondió como siempre sucedía. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos por algunos minutos, hasta que prontamente me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo._

_-Debemos irnos, amor- Le dije tocando su suave mejilla._

_-Sí, no queremos que nos ahorquen- Yo me reí de su comentario._

_-O que quemen la casa- Le seguí._

_-O que la derrumban- Dijo ella._

_-O que hagan un agujero en la pared-_

_-O que hagan una fiesta loca sin consultarnos- Dijo ella levantándose, yo hice lo mismo. Nos reímos de nuestras ocurrencias._

_Corrimos hacia nuestro hogar, entramos a esta; era algo raro ya que no había ruido alguno._

_-Oh, hola- Dijo Bella entrando al lobby como si esperará que fuéramos alguien más._

_-Hola, Bella-_

_-Hola, ¿Qué tal su viaje?- Le pregunto Esme._

_-Eh… bien- Dijo pensante._

_-¿Pasa algo, Bella?- Le pregunte desconfiando de algo de su respuesta. Ella no respondía, de vez en cuando iba a decir algo pero parecía que no encontraba palabras para exponérnoslo._

_-¿Los demás están bien?- Le pregunto Esme inquieta._

_-Ellos… ellos… ellos están bien… supongo-_

_-Bella, ¿Hay algo de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos?- Le pregunte._

_-Bueno… en realidad es que Renesmee huyo con Jacob- Dijo con clara preocupación en su voz. Esme y yo quedamos estáticos, no era algo que se tomaba con calma, menos cuando una niña era la que escapaba._

_-Edward, Jasper y Alice están buscándola- Dijo ella a ver que no decíamos nada._

_-Oh, Bella- Expreso Esme abrazándola- Estará bien-_

_-Ellos la encontraran- Le aseguré colocándole mi mano en su hombro, dificultándome por Es._

_-Espero que si- Dijo con ansiedad._

_Seguidamente Bella nos dijo lo que sabía por la llamada de Edward, quedamos en silencio lugo de minutos._

_-¿Y Heaven?- Dijo Esme al darse cuenta de la ausencia de nuestra hija, a lo cual me hizo darme cuenta a mí._

_-Ehh… ella… ella está en… creo que en su habitación- Formulo abstraída._

_Esme y yo nos levantamos a buscarla, la encontramos en su habitación, dormida con su peluche entre sus brazos. Es se acostó a su lado, yo permanecí allí mirado esa imagen, hasta que Bella llamó a la puerta._

_-Voy a alcanzar a los demás- Anunció._

_-Yo te acompañaré- Le dije, luego mire a Es, y ella asintió. Me acerque a ellas, bese la frente de mi niña y luego bese los labios de mi hermosa y amada esposa- Cuídense- Ella asintió._

_-Te amo- Declaro._

_-Yo a ti- Le dije depositando otro beso._

_Bella y yo nos dirigimos al bosque y fuimos hacia mis hijos. Realmente era preocupante todo este tema de mi nieta como también dejar a mi esposa e hija solas en esa casa, pero procuraba que no pasará nada malo, y también lo deseaba para Ness._

_**Hola gente **_**_ Saben cu_ándo iba pasando este fic se me ocurrió una idea, puedo escribir un capítulo que siga este, pero aun siendo el mismo, algo así como un capítulo oculto, o simplemente lo agregue abajo del termino de este. En él puedo escribir cuando Esme y Carlisle llegan y se enteran, etc. Ustedes decidan, comenten en cuanto terminen de leer este y yo lo publico esta noche.**

**AraSwaggi, gracias por tu comentario, mira, yo pensaba hacer que Seth se imprimiera en Heaven pero no me gusto como quedaba y además no soy muy fan de la manada, por ello Seth esta imprimido a Hayley, así que no pasará. **

**Gracias, EsmeraldCullen02 y mary mustang cullen, por sus cometarios x) A mi también me súper encanto el capítulo hasta me dan ganas de escribirlo de vuelta jaja.**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14**

**P.O.V de Renesmee**

Jake me llevaba en su lomo, estábamos yendo a un lugar que no sé, para subirnos a un avión e ir a y casarme con Jake.

La manada se detuvo, se vistieron y fuimos a un aeropuerto. Llegamos justo cuando había que abordar el avión.

-¡Renesmee!- Escuche la voz de mi papá gritando mi nombre. No le di importancia y seguí avanzando, esperando entrar, le di el boleto a la mujer; mire atrás y vi a mi padre y mi madre a lo lejos. Dude en abordar el avión pero vi que Jacob me esperaba.

-¿Va a abordar?- Pregunto la mujer para cerrar el camino al avión.

Sentí que mis padres se acercaban, le asentí a la mujer y aborde el avión.

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Ness abordo el avión, ella se había dado cuenta que Edward y Bella estaban aquí. Edward regreso y se dirigió a la ventanilla.

-Hola, ¿Cuál es el avión que salió ahora?-

-El avión 0513 se dirige a Estados Unidos- Chequeó la mujer en su computador.

-¿A qué hora saldrá el próximo al mismo destino?-

-Dentro de cuatro horas-

-Deme un billete, por favor-

-Yo iré contigo- Le anunció Bella.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos, necesitarás ayuda- Edward asintió.

-Entonces, cuatro billetes- Le dijo a la mujer.

-Yo tengo que regresar- Expuse.

-Sí, gracias, papá- Manifestó Alice.

-Cuídense-

-Sí, cualquier drama llamaremos a Rose y a Emm-

-Bien, sería lo mejor. Iría con ustedes, pero…-

-No te preocupes, papá, cuida a mamá y a Heavy- Me dijo Edward.

Asentí, abrace a cada uno y me fui de Lituania. En la trayectoria, pensé en mis hijos; me tenían preocupado ya que podía haber una pelea y no me agradaba.

Llegue a casa en una hora.

-Es- Llame a Esme, me dirigí escalera arriba.

-Estoy en la habitación de Heaven-

Fui a la habitación de Heaven y vi a Esme acostada con Heav.

-¿Y los demás?- Dijo inquieta.

-No la alcanzamos. Fue a América, los demás partieron para allá- Dije sentándome a su lado. Ella suspiro.

-Cielos, me imagino Edward y Bella-

-Estaban desesperados- Dije mirando a Heaven, ella escondió su cabeza detrás de los brazos.

•◊•

**Al día siguiente. **•◊•

Me estaba preparando para ir al trabajo y cuando me estaba anudando la corbata, sonó el teléfono; era Edward, avisándome que habían llegado u que encontraron a Ness, iban a quedarse un tiempo allí para hablar con la manada sobre el tema. Cuando corte la llamada, escuche los pasos de mi hija corriendo hacia mí.

-Papi, ¿ya te vas?- Dijo acercándose a mí. La alce y ella coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Sí, pequeña, tengo que trabajar-

-Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo y con mami- Dijo con un puchero en su cara. En ese momento, entro Es.

-Yo también quiero quedarme, mi princesa, pero tengo que asistir-

-No es justo- Dijo abrazándome.

-No, no lo es- Declaro Es mirándonos.

-Lo sé- Dije abrazando a ambas- Dentro de unas horas estaré aquí-

-Cuando dices horas son treinta mil millones de millonésimos años y no me gusta esperar- Expreso Heavy.

-A mí tampoco- Concordó Es.

-Hey, volveré antes de que se den cuenta-

Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos.

-Extraño a los demás- Dijo Heavy triste.

-Yo también- Dijimos Es y yo juntos.

-¿Cuándo volverán?- Pregunto Es.

-En pocos días- Le respondí- Bueno, tengo irme-

-No- Dijo Heavy.

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí, hija- La dejé en el suelo, le di un beso en su nariz y en su mejilla- Pórtate bien- Ella asintió, me erguí, mire a Es y nos sonreímos, la bese en sus labios.

-Nos vemos- Le dije, pero Es me tomo el saco y me atrajo a ella, tomo la corbata; que no la había anudado; ella lo anudo y me dio otro beso, posteriormente me dirigí a al trabajo.

Aunque todo vaya peor de lo que esperamos seguimos unidos para seguir adelante.

**Buenas, como verán sigo lo que ustedes desean. Tal vez el próximo capítulo haya un momento entre Carlisle y Esme, ¿qué les parece? **

**Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo "TOP SECRET" xD**

**Besos, gente! XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15**

**P.O.V de Rosalie**

Estaba pasando un gran día con mi Emmett. Estábamos en Alemania, en un hotel. Habíamos disfrutado una romántica noche… El sonido de mi celular me hizo dejar de soñar; me deslice en la cama para llegar a la mesa de noche, tome el celular y conteste a la llamada.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, Rose- Dijo Bella en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Sí, Ness se fue a , Edward está hablando con Jacob pero todo no va bien como parece- Dijo desalentada.

-Cielos, Bella, ¿Quieres qué vayamos?- Emmett tomo el celular.

-Bella, vamos para allá-

-Gracias-

-¿Carlisle está allí?- Pregunto Emmett.

-No, no pudo venir-

-Era de imaginarse, no querrá dejar a Esme y a Heaven solar- Analicé mirando a Emmett.

-Bien, ya subimos a un avión-

-Los esperamos-

-Nos vemos- Termino Emmett cortando la llamada. Se quedó sentado pensando.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté.

-Nada, es que… es raro-

-¿Qué cosa?- Lo mire confundida.

-Carlisle no fue- Dijo mirándome.

-No va dejar a Esme y a Heaven solas, Emmett- Le repetí.

-Tienes razón, pueden pasarles algo, ¿y sí…?- Dijo pensando nuevamente.

-¿Y sí… qué?-

-Nada, pensé que tal vez sería mejor que vaya él y nosotros quedarnos con Esme y Heavy, pero no creo que Carlisle este de acuerdo-

-Podemos preguntarle- Le dije. Tome el celular y llame a Carlisle, o sea a su trabajo ya que era obvio que iba a estar allí.

-¿Hola?-

-Carlisle, hola-

-Rose, ¿todo bien?-

-Sí, excelente. Hoy Bella nos llamó y nos informó sobre Ness y que Edward estaba hablando con Jacob y que no estaba saliendo nada bien. Con Emmett pensamos ir pero… pensamos que sería mejor si podía ir tú- Esperé para que dijera algo pero luego continué- Emmett y yo nos quedaremos con Esme y con Heav-

-Creo que sería lo mejor- Dijo finalmente.

-Yo creo que sí, Bella no podrá controlar a un Edward muy enfadado, ni menos Alice y Jasper-

-Bien, hablaré con vuestra madre sobre el tema, los comunico luego-

-Sería lo mejor, nos vemos- Colgué el teléfono y mire a Emmett que ya estaba caminando a un lado al otro y listo para viajar.

**P.O.V de Esme**

-¡Heaven!- La llame, buscándola por todas partes, en ese instante escuche una ricita; en el closet de Alice, lo abrí y allí estaba- Te encontré-

-Jaja, no es justo- Dijo saliendo entre las prendas- Juguemos otra vez-

-Ya no, vamos tengo que ordenar las cosas de la sala-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Me pregunto y antes de que pueda contestarle escuche a alguien entrar a la casa, baje las escaleras y vi a Carlisle sacándose el saco.

-Llegaste temprano- Le dije mirándolo confundida.

-Hola, amor, sí, tuve una llamada de Rosalie y vine- Me dijo acercándose y besándome.

-Ah, sí, ¿y qué paso?- Dije entre sus besos.

-Me dijo que hablo con Bella y le informó que la plática entre Jacob y Edward no iba muy bien. Rose me pregunto si podía ir yo allá y ellos venían aquí, así que a eso vine-

-Oh, ¿viniste a…?-

-¡Papi, volviste!- Grito Heaven bajando las escaleras y saltando sobre Carlisle.

-Sí, mi niña- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Ve a jugar, tengo que hablar con mamá, ¿sí?- Heaven asintió y salió corriendo en cuanto Carlisle la dejo en el suelo.

-Vine para hablarlo contigo, y consultártelo ya que estamos casados y tienes en deber de saber y- Dijo dándome un beso- y darme tu opinión- Dijo entre mis labios.

-Mmm- Lo separé- Puedes ir, es mejor. No quiero que peleen- Él me beso automáticamente. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos y fuimos a ver a Heaven; ella estaba en el sofá dormida, Carlisle la levanto y la llevo a su cuarto, cuando cerraba la puerta lo abracé por la espalda y le besé sus omoplatos.

-Te extraño mucho cuando no estas-

-Yo a ti- Dijo dándose vuelta y besándome, me levanto; al hacer este hecho rodeé su cintura con mis piernas al instante, me llevo a nuestra habitación, y aprovechando que Heaven dormía.

**Hola, gente, acá está el capítulo con una de la partes que seguro deseaban leer ;) Disfrútenlo, ámenlo y todo lo que terminé con "lo".**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16**

**P.O.V de Jasper**

-No lo puedo creer- Dijo Bella sorprendida- ¿Enserio quieren casarse?-

-Sí, yo tampoco lo puedo creer- Dijo Edward colocando sus manos en la cara.

Todos quedamos en penumbra, analizando una táctica para sobre pasar esto.

-Carlisle viene- Aviso Alice.

-Qué bueno- Dijo Bella- Él podrá ayudar-

-Emmett y Rosalie se va a quedar con Esme y Heaven- Anunció Alice.

-Bien, creo que sería lo mejor- Dije mirando y tomando la mano de Alice.

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Estuvimos toda la noche entre abrazos, besos y alguna otra pasión. Nos quedamos en la cama; Esme tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, y su mano traza este. Yo tenía mi brazo derecho debajo de sus hombros, mi mano descansaba en su brazo. Le bese su cabeza.

-Debemos levantarnos. En cualquier momento Heaven va a despertar- Le dije, ella suspiro.

-Sí, deberíamos-

Se dio vuelta, quedando encima de mí.

-Pero no quiero- Dijo depositando un beso en mis labio. Empezamos a besar con demasiada pasión, hasta que me di cuenta que yo estaba encima de ella, acariciando su mejilla.

-Esto no se hace- Le dije- Debemos levantarnos-

-Bien, entonces apártate- Me dijo riéndose.

-A te crees muy graciosa, ¿no?- Dije haciéndole cosquillas, ella se rio.

-Bien, bien, me rindo-

-Mejor- Dije levantándome y yendo al baño para ducharme- Si no tenía que hacer algo terrible-

-Qué bien que me rendí a tiempo- Dijo riéndose. Negué con la cabeza.

**P.O.V de Emmett**

-Emmett, hay que irnos, ya- Dijo Rosalie esperándome en la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya, sólo verifico si falta algo- Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Fuimos corriendo hacia Rusia, llegamos al cabo de dos horas.

-Hola, ¿está el monstro aquí?- Dije.

-Emmy- Dijo Heav corriendo hacia mí, la alce y le di vuelta en el aire, luego la deje en el suelo.

-Los extrañé- Dijo abrazando a Rose.

-¿Y los viejos?- Pregunte.

-¿A quiénes llamas viejos?- Dijo Esme bajando las escaleras.

-A Carlisle, obvio- Dije tratando de zafar. Ella me miro con sospecha.

-Así que yo soy el viejo- Dijo Carlisle por detrás de Esme.

-Cla―No pude terminar de decir porque Heav me golpeo- Hay, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por decirle viejo a papi- Dijo enojada.

-Carlisle, ¿Por qué te defiende un hobbiet?- Dije bromeando.

-¡No soy un hobbiet!-

-No, sos un minion- Heaven resoplo y fue los brazos de Carlisle.

-Gracias, hija- Dijo Carlisle dándole un beso- Pero no golpees a tu hermano-

-De nada, papi- Ella le devolvió el beso- Y no lo voy a volver a hacer-

-Bien, debo irme antes de que se maten-

Carlisle beso y abrazo a Heaven, luego nos abrazó a nosotros y nos advirtió a que nos comportemos.

-Pero si yo soy un buen hijo- Ellos se rieron.

-Cuídense- Dijo yendo a la puerta acompañado de Esme. Rose, Heav y yo fuimos a la sala a jugar, así le dábamos privacidad. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, Esme regreso y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-¿Y te dio una gran despedida?- Le pregunte con una ceja levantada. Esme me miro confundida.

-Seguro que sí- Dije riendo.

-Emmett- Me dijo Rose con advertencia, mirando a Heav y a mí.

-Ups- Dije riéndome.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Pregunto Heaven.

-Nada, nada, sigamos jugando-

-Okay-

Luego Heav se cansó y se dirigió a Esme, se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Esme; Rose y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación. Escuche que Esme fue a su habitación, supuse que iba a estar allí con Heaven, hasta que escuche que Heaven lloraba por papá.

Espero que vuelvan pronto ya que no quiero que alguien salga herido, y además que haya una pelea con la manada sin mí.

**¡Hola, gente! Bien como verán hice un punto de vista de Jasper pero es algo corto, para ser sincera fue difícil pero no hace nada intentar; luego con Emmett, fue divertido escribirlo, aunque tuvo su complicación por los comentarios propios que tiene Emmett. Oh, espero que les guste el momento romántico de Carlisle y Esme.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Besos. Cami x)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Llegue a Estados Unidos; Jasper y Alice me esperaban allí.

-¡Papá!- Grito Alice corriendo y abrazándome- Que bueno que viniste-

-Hola, Carlisle- Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Hola, ¿y cómo va todo?- Ambos no respondían.

-No muy bien para ser sincero- Dijo Jasper.

-Jacob se quiere casar con Ness, hasta seguro que lo hacen pronto- Dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunte ya preocupándome por la situación.

-Tuve una visión en que pasaba- Dijo mientras entrabamos en el auto- Edward está nervioso por ello-

-Vaya, es peor de lo que imagine-

-Sí, ahora Bella habla con Jacob, ya que ella es la que mejor lo conoce-

Esta era una situación demasiada complicada- Al cabo de minutos llegamos al hotel. Entramos y vi a mi hija, Bella.

-Hola, Carlisle- Me saludo con rostro triste.

-Hola, Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, algo-

-¿Y Edward?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Está hablando con Ness y Jacob en la habitación- Dijo Bella entre triste y ansiosa- Iba a quedarme pero…-

-Bien, quieres que vaya yo, antes que pase algo-

-Claro- Fui hasta la habitación y vi a los tres, los cuales me miraron. Edward se levantó y se dirigió a mí.

-Hola, Carlisle-

-Hola- Salude en general, Edward y yo nos sentamos en frente de Ness y Jacob, note que tenían las manos entrelazadas.

-Jacob, por favor, espera a que Ness tenga la edad adecuada y la edad suficiente para tomar su decisión- Comenzó Edward.

-No, yo la amo y quiero que este conmigo ahora- Aclaro Jacob, firme en su decisión.

-Jacob, entiendo lo que quieres decir y lo que sientes- Dije.

-¿Cómo es qué puedes entenderlo?- Dijo desafiándome.

-Sentí lo mismo cuando conocí por primera vez a Esme; ella tenía 16 años, era mayor que ella para estar juntos, por ello decidí irme y dejar que ella siguiera con su vida- Mencione acordándome de ese momento. Ellos no dijeron nada.

-Esto es distinto- Aseguro Jacob- Ya que ella es mi esposa-

**P.O.V de Esme**

-Mami, ¿papi cuándo va a llamar?- Pregunto Heaven apartando los ojos de la televisión.

-Seguro que pronto- Le respondí sentándome a su lado, ella se acurruco a mi lado. Nos quedamos viendo una película hasta que sonó el teléfono, me levante y conteste.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, Es, ¿cómo están?- Pregunto una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Bien, estábamos viendo una película, ¿ustedes? ¿ya está todo arreglado?- Le pregunte a Carlisle.

-No, supongo que no podemos arreglarlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ness se casó con Jacob-

-¿Qué? Cielos- Dije totalmente sorprendida. Emmett y Rosalie estaban a lado mío, seguro que enteraron de todo.

-¿Qué harán ahora?- Le pregunte.

-No lo―

-¿Carlisle?-

-Esme, escúchame atentamente- Escuche a Alice decir- Los Volturis irán allí, tienes que esconderte con Heaven lo más lejos posible, vete lejos de la ciudad. En segundos habrá viento y lluvia, eso ayudará para que no te encuentren-

-Bien- Dije aterrorizada- Lo haré-

Escuche que Alice le pasaba el teléfono a alguien.

-Esme, vete ya de ahí- Dictó Carlisle.

-¿Puedo decirle algo a papi?- Me pregunto Heaven tironeando mi falda. Le pase el teléfono.

-Hola, papi, ¿cuándo vas a volver? Te extraño mucho-

-Hola, mi niña, espero que pronto. Yo también las extraño-

-Espero que sea así- Le respondió Heaven.

-Escucha, Heaven, mami te va a llevar a un lugar, ¿sí? Y tiene que ser ahora-

-Okay, besos, papi, vuelve pronto- Dijo pasándome el teléfono.

-Carlisle- Dije temblorosa, me percate que estaba en estado de shock.

-Es, debes ir, cuídense-

-Sí, te amo-

-Yo a ti-

Y así cortamos la llamada. Abrigue a Heaven y nos fuimos de la casa.

**P.O.V de Rosalie**

Esme y Heaven se fueron, y en menos de media hora llegaron los Volturis.

-Hola, buenos días- Saludo Aro.

-Hola- Dijimos Emmett y yo.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?- Consulto Emmett.

-Se me escapo dos niñas y no puedo encontrarlas-

-¿Dos niñas? ¿Para qué quieres dos niñas?- Encueste.

-Son hijos de vampiros, son fuertes como nosotros, tienen todo parecido a nosotros solo que tienen una pequeña cantidad de sangre por lo que su corazón late muy lento pero fuerte-

-Sigo sin entender porque quieres las niñas esas- Expreso Emmett desconcertado.

-¿Por qué? Porque se pueden entrenar, y como ya dije tienen una pequeña cantidad de sangre- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oh… ¿y… qué tenemos que ver nosotros?- Le pregunte.

-Había olor a vampiro cerca de allí- Dijo mirándonos sospechosamente.

-Ohhh, nosotros estábamos de viaje allí cerca, no lo visitamos- Además por el tema de Ness y ahora el de Heav- porque no queríamos molestarlos-

-No había drama, ¿Carlisle y los demás?-

-Siguen de viaje-

-Bien, ¿entonces no vieron a las niñas?- Cuestionó.

-Para nada- Aclaro Emmett.

-Entonces, gracias-Dijo Aro dirigiéndose a la puerta- Si las ven, avísennos. Estaremos un tiempo por aquí, tal vez le haga otra visita y espero que se encuentre Carlisle-

-Claro- Esperanzada a que no pase. Y con ello se fueron; Emmett y yo suspiramos de alivio.

**Hola, gente. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es un poco, solo un poco largo.**

**Disfrútenlo o no ;)**

**Besos. Cami x)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Estaba más que preocupado por mi esposa y mis hijos. En este momento estaba sentado con mis manos en mi cabeza y mirando al suelo; estaba esperando una llamada de mi esposa y que diga que todo estaba bien.

-Carlisle, cálmate- Manifestó Jasper al sentir mi angustia y nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, Jasper- Le ofrecí mi perdón. Luego vi a Edward y Bella abrazados y tristes, lo suyo es peor.

-No, Carlisle, mi hija se casó sin decirnos, y sin nuestro consentimiento; tu hija y tu esposa corren peligro, por ende lo tuyo es peor- Admitió Edward.

-Supongo- Formule- Aunque ninguna es apropiadamente buena-

-Para nada- Ambos sonreímos hasta que me perdí con un pensamiento.

_¿Qué harán?_

-No lo sé, no sé cómo actuar a esto- Dijo angustiado- No sé si llevarla a la fuerza a Rusia o… dejarla- Expreso con un suspiro.

-Ojala pudiéramos ayudarte- Expuso Alice. Él bajo la vista, posteriormente me miro.

-¿Tú qué harías si fuera Heaven?-

Por minutos me quede pensando e imaginando aquello.

-Reaccionaría como tú en un principio pero si es eso lo que quiere y si lo ama como así él a ella, la dejaría- Confesé. Él suspiro entristecido.

-Tienes razón pero ella tiene cinco años que aparenta casi quince-

-Lo sé, pero yo vengo de una época en la que una niña de su edad era obligada a casarse con alguien que no amaba, y en muchas ocasiones le doblaba la edad-

Él se quedó pensando en mi relato.

-Está bien, si es eso lo que quiere lo aceptaré- Dijo entre dientes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Aceptarás esto?- Le grito Bella levantándose de su asiento- Tú lo aceptarás pero yo no. Ella es mi niña y Jacob me la quito-

-Bella, Ness decidió esto, junto con Jacob. Ella en un principio lo quería así- Le confeso Alice, tratando de calmar a Bella.

Bella no quiso escuchar más, se fue de la habitación. Edward se levantó y la siguió. Cada vez era peor la situación que nos encontrábamos.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Mami me llevo a un hotel muy lejos de casa, entramos al lugar y todos nos miraban ya que estábamos empapadas por la lluvia. Mami pidió una habitación y fuimos allí; después mami me seco, me coloco en la cama y me arropo. Ella se fue al baño para secarse, a los minutos escuche que ella lloraba, así que me pare y fui al baño; abrí la puerta y la encontré sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas dobladas y sus manos en su cara. Me acerque y la abracé, ella también me abrazo, luego me coloco en sus pierna y comenzó a abalanzarse adelante y atrás.

-Mami- Le dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla. Ella me miro- Tranquila, no pasa nada, estamos bien-

Ella me apretó más en su pecho y me beso mi frente pero no se separó.

-Mami, ¿podemos llamar a papi?- Ella no me contesto, tome valor y me separe de ella, busque en su bolso su teléfono, cuando lo encontré marque el número de papi, lo cual estaba guardado.

-Esme- Escuche la voz de papi.

-Papi, soy yo, no sé lo que le sucede a mami. Me estoy asustando- Confesé.

-Dime, ¿dónde está ahora?-

-En el suelo del baño, llorando- Le respondí viendo a mami.

-Pon el teléfono en su oído, hija- Hice lo que papi me dijo, ella seguía llorando. Comencé a llorar.

-Papi, no reacciona- Dije llorando. Mi mami me miro y tomo el teléfono.

-Carlisle- Dijo con miedo.

-Amor, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, solo me angustie del susto- Dijo un poco más aliviada- Carlisle, ¿y si nos encuentran?- Comenzó a preocuparse otra vez.

-Esme, tranquila, iré lo más rápido que pueda- Dijo mi papi tratando de calmar a mi mami.

-Sólo quédense allí, les avisaremos a Rosalie y a Emmett para que vayan a donde se encuentran ustedes-

-Bien- En eso mi mami me miro y noto que yo seguía llorando, me tomo con la mano que no estaba utilizando, me coloco nuevamente en sus piernas y me abrazo.

-¿Está bien Heaven?- Pregunto mi papi, seguro que me escucho llorar.

-Sigue asustada- Dijo mi mami dandome un beso en mi frente y en mis mejillas- Está bien, bebé, lo siento- Yo solo asentí.

-Bien, voy a subir a un avión ahora mismo, cuídense, las amo-

-Nosotras a ti, amor- Le respondió mi mami.

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

La llamada de Heaven y Esme me hizo poner más inquieto de lo que estaba. Los chicos y yo subimos al primer vuelo a Rusia. Las horas pasaban muy lento.

Al llegar fui al hotel en dónde Esme y Heaven se habían escondido, cuando las vi, corrí a ellas.

-Es... amor... Heaven- Dije mirándolas y dandole un beso en los labios a mi esposa y unos besos a mi niña, está última estaba dormida.

-Vaya, vaya- Una voz que conocía.

**Hola, gente bonita. Este capítulo lo había subido precedentemente pero no me gustaba como era, así que la borre y la reescribí, ahora está fantástica, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Dejen comentarios para saber sí es de su gusto ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque para ser sincera, los Cullen siguen sin salvarse. Me van a odiar jajaja.**

** Oh, prepárense para el próximo por que las hará llorar, es muy triste. **

**Besos, Cami x)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Les hará poner triste pero tengan las fuerzas de seguir leyendo., tiene algo inesperado._

**Cap.19**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

-Vaya, vaya- Una voz que conocía muy bien. Me preocupe por mi hija, no sabía dónde podíamos esconderla. Me volteé para ver a Aro pero mis hijos lo impedían.

-Hola, Aro, discúlpanos tenemos un urgencia- Dijo Alice, volteándose y dándonos un beso, tomando así a Heaven sin que Aro lo note- Nos vemos, papá, mamá- Así se fueron del lugar, suspire por el hecho.

-Aro, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Solo buscaba algo hasta que percibí su olor y venimos para verlos-

No hablamos luego de su comentario, ellos solo nos miraban.

-¿Qué le ocurre vuestra esposa?-

-Nada- Dije levantándome, Esme hizo el mismo hecho.

-Oh, espe― Dejo de decir ya que Demetri le susurro en su oído, algo como: "Una estuvo aquí".

Coloque a Es detrás de mí, mis hijos se ubicaron a mi alrededor.

-Me mintieron. Ustedes tienen algo que yo busco- Ellos buscaban a mi hija, no podía ser peor.

-Carlisle- Escuche la voz de mi amada; su voz era temblorosa.

-¡De vuélvanla!- Grito Caius.

-Ella es nuestra hermana y no te daremos- Posteriormente nos encontramos en el bosque luchando con los Volturis. Alice y Jasper se nos unieron ya que estaban a punto de matarnos.

-¡Mami!- Grito Heaven, cuando me di vuelta para defenderla, cuando vi a un hombre que le hizo un agujero en el pecho de Esme; ella cayó al suelo al instante. Corrí a ella, matando al hombre que le había hecho daño. Heaven estaba encima de ella llorando.

-¡Mami, despierta!-

Me arrodille al lado de Esme.

-Esme… Esme… amor- Ella estaba… muerta. Quería gritar, llorar, matar a alguien- Lo siento, amor. Debí protegerte- Le dije poniendo mi frente en la suya- Lo siento, lo siento- Dije sollozando. Heaven gritaba y lloraba.

**P.O.V de Emmett**

No podía creer lo que paso. Esme había muerto a manos de los Volturis; quería matarlos pero cunado volteé para asesinarlos, ya no estaban. Malditos cobardes.

-¡Mami! ¡Mama, despierta!- Grito Heaven, ello me destrozo por dentro; Carlisle repetía "lo siento" y besaba a Esme; nosotros nos quedamos ahí con rostros tristes, aunque Rose y Alice estaban sollozando.

Luego de horas tratamos de separar a Carlisle y Heaven del cuerpo de nuestra madre pero no querían dejarla.

-¡Vayan ustedes pero yo no me moveré de al lado de mi esposa!- Nos gritó Carlisle, nos sentamos en el suelo, teniendo nuestro luto en silencio.

_Un día después. _◦◊◦

Carlisle y Heaven se reusaron de dejar el cuerpo sin vida de nuestra madre; mi querida madre. Todavía no podía creer lo sucedido. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose y yo volvimos a la casa, no podíamos ver ni escuchar aquello, era demasiado.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Quiero a mi mami de vuelta, la quiero conmigo; que me alce, me abracé y me diga que todo iba a estar bien.

Mis hermanos no soportaron y se habían ido, yo y mi papi nos quedamos con mami. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, vi a un hombre pasar delante de mí, lo seguí con la vista. ¿Quién era?

-¿Papi?- Dije viendo por dónde había ido esa sombra, cuando miré a mi papi, estaba en el suelo- ¡Papi!- Fui al lado de él, no se movía ni contestaba- ¿Papi? Papi, responde- Dije llorando- ¡Papi! ¡Mami!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude. Estaba sola, mis papis murieron, me acurruque en el medio de ellos.

Luego de minutos me di cuenta que estaba mordiendo a papi como también lo había hecho con mami antes.

Quería morir, estaba sola sin nadie. Me quede dormida con ese pensamiento.

|-,.-,|

-No, no, no- Escuche una mujer decir, abrí los ojos y vi a mi mamá arrodillada enfrente mío, llorando.

-¿Mami?- Ella me miro sorprendida- ¡Mami, estás despierta!- Dije abrazándola.

-¿Bebé? Bebé, mi amor, mi niñita, estás bien- Comencé a llorar luego de minutos, ella también empezó a llorar y a gritar.

-Mamá… quiero… quiero que papi despierte- Ella me apretó más a ella y grito más fuerte. Después me separé de ella- Capas que… pase como a ti y se despierte- Dije acostándome arriba de papi y la mire, ella se colocó más al lado de papi. Nos quedamos allí hasta que sentí un gran peso en mi espalda, me sobresalte; era el brazo de papi, él estaba sonriéndome.

-¡Papi, estás bien!- Dije abrazándolo y besándolo.

-Mi niña, mi amor, ¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Sí, ahora si- Dijo mami dándole un beso en los labios de papi, yo apoye nuevamente mi cabeza en el pecho de papi y cerré los ojos. Sentí que me acariciaban el cabello, comencé a llorar por el miedo que había sentido.

-Pensé que me habían dejado sola- Dije entre llanto- ¡Encima sin querer los mordí!- Grite.

-Shhh, ya, bebé- Dijo mi mami dándome un beso en la cabeza. Mi papá nos abrazó.

-Nunca podríamos dejarte- Dijo papi- Espera, ¿Tú nos mordiste?-

**Hola, gente hermosa. Fue muy difícil escribirlo ya que mientras lo escribía se me hacía un nudo en la garganta pero no quise borrarlo ya que quedaba. El final lo iba a colocar en el siguiente pero cuando lo escribía me dio una depresión y entonces termine en este.**

**Bueno, para tranquilizarlas, ya termina el drama en el próximo, que no es demasiado. Quería hacerle un cuestionario, ya que termina el fic dentro de poco, ¿quieren que haga capítulos de familiaridad y alegría? ¿Cuántos capítulos (lo mínimo 2, lo máximo 5-6)? Les pregunto esto ya que no sé si seguir muchos capítulos y no sé si los seguirán.**

**Bueno, besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap.20**

**P.O.V de Edward**

Alice había tenido una visión en la que a Carlisle lo asesinaba un hombre que estaba ligado con los Volturis. Corrimos a donde estaban ellos, frenamos al escuchar voces; caminamos hasta allí y vimos a Carlisle y Esme… vivos.

-¿Esme? ¿Carlisle?- Pregunto Emmett asegurándose si era un producto de su imaginación.

Carlisle y Esme se levantaron, y nos abrazamos; en un abrazo grupal.

_-"¡Edward! ¡Ayuda!"- _Escuche los pensamientos de Heaven. Me separé y vi a tres hombres; los cuales habían secuestrado a Heaven posteriormente; uno de ellos tenía a Heaven por el cuello, ella no tocaba el suelo.

-Ayu— Heaven no termino de decir porque el que la sostenía la apretó y la zamarreo.

-Podemos hablar- Dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad, aunque sabía que por dentro los quería destrozar. El hombre hizo caso omiso a Carlisle y se iban a ir, pero todos fuimos detrás de ellos y los atacamos; ellos se dieron por vencido ya que los superábamos por números. Tiraron a Heaven al suelo y se marcharon.

**P.O.V de Esme**

-Auch- Clamo con dolor Heaven. Corrí inmediatamente a ella e inspeccione su cuerpo en busca de alguna vista.

-Mami, estoy bien- Dijo viendo mi angustia. Le sonreí y le bese su hermoso rostro. Carlisle se arrodillo a mi lado, le acarició el cabello a Heaven. Los demás abrazaron a Heaven, contentos que su pequeña hermana estuviera bien.

-Gracias por escucharme- Heaven agradeció a Edward- Debí haberlo hecho la vez anterior-

-Al menos no te llevaron de vuelta, sería tedioso. Demasiado en pocas semanas- Dijo Emmett- Necesitamos vacaciones-

-La verdad que sí; variedades de sucesos en poco lapso- Concordó Jasper.

-Por ahora vamos a casa- Preferí, todos asintieron y nos fuimos a la casa. En el trayecto Heaven se durmió. Al llegar, la dejamos en su habitación; nos quedamos mirándola hasta que Alice nos interrumpió.

-Tengo que chequear su ropa- Anunció y se quedó en la puerta, y luego entendimos. Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación en dónde ambos nos duchamos y nos acostamos en la cama. Abracé a Carlisle con él a mí; él me beso en mi cabeza.

-Casi te pierdo- Expreso.

-Y yo pensé que te había perdido cuando desperté… en realidad a ti y a Heaven- Dije con un suspiro triste.

-Lo bueno es que estamos bien-

-Sí- Pronuncié feliz.

-Debería analizar la ponzoña de Heaven- Expuso abstraído.

-¿Tú crees que fue ella?- Le pregunte.

-Yo creo que sí… voy a averiguarlo- Yo me limité a asentir.

Nos quedamos allí por un tiempo; levante mis ojos para verlo y nos quedamos mirándonos.

-Te amo mucho, Carlisle-

-Yo a ti, amor- Con ello él comenzó a besarme y me deje llevar hasta que me aparte. Él me miro confundido por el hecho.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto.

-No, sólo te disfruto- Le respondí sonriéndole, él me imito y empecé a besarlo. Al tiempo él se separó y me acarició mi cabello y luego pasando hacia mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a bajo?- Pregunté.

-Bien, dame un momento de abrazar a mi esposa- Allí nos acurrucamos.

**P.O.V de Emmett**

_Mis padres estaban en su habitación haciendo…_

-Emmett- Dijo Edward amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué?-

-Déjalos en paz-

-Y no te burles de ellos luego- Le continúo Alice apareciendo de la mismísima nada.

-No voy a hacer nada ni decir, no sé preocupen-

_Cielos, estos chicos piensan que soy un empedernido._

-Lo eres- Dijo Edward mientras "leía" un libro.

_Contigo no estoy hablando, Eddie._

-No me digas Eddie- Dio molesto. En ese momento bajan Carlisle y Esme, se sentaron en el sofá con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Ya terminaron? Son rápidos- Dije sorprendidos.

-¡Emmett!- Me grito Rose, pegándome.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Todos comenzaron a reír. Luego de unos largos minutos escuchamos correr a unos piecitos, vimos a Heaven corre por el umbral. Corrí hacia Carlisle y Esme; ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa?- Le pregunto Carlisle.

-Tengo miedo- Le contestó con vos temblorosa.

-No tienes nada que temer estamos todos nosotros- Dije, todos me miraron con rareza.

-Emmett, tiene razón, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo- Concordó Alice, los demás asintieron. Heaven dejo de llorar y apoyó su cabeza en los brazos de Carlisle y Esme, ella suspiro y se quedó dormida.

Al fin estábamos tranquilos.

**¡Hola gente!**

**Lamento la super tardanza pero tuve un día complicado. Disfruten este capítulo que lo hice en el momento. Claudia, te traje el punto de vista de Emmett :) Espero que te guste.**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap.21**

**P.O.V de Esme**

Ya habían pasado semanas de lo ocurrido. Carlisle estuvo investigando el organismo de Heaven; descubrió que su ponzoña sanaba a un nivel más rápido que el de nosotros en el momento de transformación, ello procedió a que Carlisle quisiera averiguar más sobre ella. Edward y Bella habían conversado con Renesmee y les expreso que sí tenía algún tema que recurría su ayuda que nosotros estábamos para ayudarla, ella estuvo encantada con la declaración de sus padres.

A su vez, nosotros concordamos que debíamos irnos ya que estábamos inquietos estar en este lugar; íbamos a ir a Inglaterra, y espero que sea un lugar sumamente tranquilo y sin tantos problemas.

-Mami, ¿cuándo nos tenemos que ir?- Me pregunto Heav, corriendo hacia mí.

-Mañana, ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?- Le dije arreglando su cabello.

-Sólo porque quiero empacar a Blacky, para no olvidármelo- Dijo estando a espalda, mientras yo le hacía una trenza.

-No te preocupes, bebé, yo te lo guardaré- Ella asintió, se dio vuelta y me abrazo. En ese momento entro Carlisle y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí- Dijo Heaven subiendo a su regazo y jugando con los botones de su camisa como usualmente hace siempre, sonreí por ese hecho.

-Qué bien- Le dijo Carlisle y luego me miro a mí.

-Bien- Le dije mientras él pasaba su brazo alrededor a mis hombros. Heaven apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle. Y así nos quedamos por mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron mis otros hijos, se sentaron.

-¿Y… ahora?- Cuestiono Emmett.

-Podemos ir a jugar baseball- Propuso Edward.

-¡Genial!- Grito Emmett alegre.

-Pero aun no, todavía no llega la tormenta- Dijo Alice.

-Oww, ¡no! No es justo- Dijo Emmett con una supuesta tristeza. Todos lo mirábamos y los chicos empezaron a reírse- ¿De qué se ríen?- Cuestiono mirando con confusión.

-Pareces un niño cuando se le acaba el chocolate- Dijo Bella entre risas, ello provoco que los demás comenzaran a reírse más hasta Heaven; Carlisle y yo sonreímos.

-Son malos- Formulo Emmett mirándonos desagrado.

-No somos malos, solo nos reímos de tus comentarios- Dijo Alice riéndose- Estás loco, Emmett- Emmett comenzó a reírse junto con sus hermanos; Carlisle y yo nos miramos riéndonos por la situación.

Al atardecer fuimos a jugar baseball, había ganado el equipo de Alice, por supuesto. Cuando regresamos, Emmett seguía refunfuñando en contra de Alice; Heaven había quedado dormida en el camino, la llevamos a su habitación. Los demás se reunieron en la sala para ver una película, Carlisle y yo nos unimos a ellos, y así estuvimos toda la noche, entre películas. Al notar que era temprano, tomamos las maletas y las subimos a los autos, tome a Heaven y la coloque en su silla, me acorde de su peluche, lo busque y lo guarde en mi bolso. Nos subimos a los autos y fuimos a Inglaterra a coche, era un camino extenso pero queríamos relajarnos y disfrutar el paisaje de ese modo; al llegar a los Países Bajos teníamos que pasar el Mar del Norte por ferri, ello duro dos horas, en ese trayecto Heaven se despertó y sintió el olor de los humanos, eso provocó que vomitará, le dimos la botella que posteriormente Carlisle había preparado por las dudas. Cuando llegamos al Reino Unido, fuimos hacia la casa que habíamos retando, trato de no pensar en la estructura de esa casa ni como están conformadas las habitaciones. Llegamos a la residencia, no era muy desagradable, podía soportarlo; Heaven como siempre miro toda la casa y por primera vez eligió una habitación, pintada de beige, un bay window(bajo la ventana), la cual estaba en la izquierda, el armario estaba en la pared de enfrente pero a la derecha, el baño en la derecha; ella quedo encantada con esa habitación, entonces con Carlisle y los chicos concordamos darle el encanto de ese cuarto.

Carlisle y yo elegimos una habitación común; ventana enfrente de la puerta, la cual estaba a más a la izquierda, el baño en la izquierda y el armario a la derecha. Luego de elegir las habitaciones comenzamos a ubicar las cosas. Íbamos y veníamos constantemente.

-¡Mami!- Grito Heaven. Corrí a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunte preocupada.

-Blacky, no lo traje- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hey, no llores, lo tengo yo en el bolso- Le dije limpiando sus ojos. Ella me miro feliz de saber que no había dejado atrás su peluche, fui a buscarlo y se lo entregue, ella lo agrazo y después me abrazo a mí.

-Gracias, mami. Sos la mejor mamá del mundo entero. Te amo-

-Gracias, bebé, tú eres la mejor hija…-

-¡HEY!- Escuche seis voces gritar.

-La mejor hija pequeña, y también te amo… como las seis que vociferaron- Dije, los demás dijeron un "ah, más te vale" o "mejor así", pero cuando susurre de los seis, ellos se rieron.

-Yo a ti, mamá- Gritaron los seis al unísono, todos rieron por ello.

-Creo que se olvidan quienes les dio la vida- Expreso Carlisle, los demás carcajearon.

-También te queremos, papá-

-No te enojes- Dijo Rose.

Y así continuo el día, entre risas, parloteo y alguna broma hecha por Emmett. Al final este no es el final, este es el comienzo.

**¡HOLA MI GENTE BONITA!**

**Lamento tanto la tardanza, es que este capítulo es fresca y me costó. Además hoy fue un día importante pero no quise dejarle atrás el capítulo. Mañana tipo 15 (*) estaré subiendo el otro capítulo y como recompensa de mis tardanza subiré otro en la noche.**

**(*) Argentina: 15:00 pm**

**Colombia: 12:00 pm**

**Venezuela: 13:30 pm**

**Estados Unidos: 10:00 pm**

**México: 13:00 pm**

**Espero que los horarios estén bien '~' No soy buena calculando. Bien, besos.**

**XOXO.**

**P.D: la frase "este no es el final, este es el comienzo", lo saque de la canción de Christina Perri-I Believe.**

**Cami x)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap. 22**

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Ya había pasado días y días desde que llegamos aquí, no recuerdo como se llamaba el lugar solo me acuerdo que papi nació aquí hace mucho tiempo. Hablando sobre él, me está haciendo un… una cosa, me estaba viendo el ojo con una luz.

-Papi, ¿Qué me estás haciendo?- Pregunte para sacar mi duda.

-Miro las reacciones de tus ojos-

-¿Las qué?- Siempre se olvidaban que no soy tan inteligentosa para esas palabras.

-Para ver que hace tu ojo con la luz- Dijo.

-¿Y… para qué quieres saber?-

-Para saber de un modo mejor por qué tienes los ojos grises- Dijo dejando la luz en la mesa.

-Oh… ¿por qué crees que los tengo de ese color?-

-No lo sé- Dijo acercándose a mi ojo y abriéndolo para ver mejor- Tendría que hacerte algo que no te va a gustar ni a ti, ni a tu madre-

-¿Qué?-

-Verte la melanina; es el que da color a tus ojos-

-Ah, ¿y por qué no nos va a gustar?-

-Por qué tengo… no importa, ¿sí?- Dijo pensativo.

-Bien, ¿pero averiguarás por qué no tengo el color de ojos como ustedes?-

-Eso espero, mi niña-

Luego de hacerme "examen" me dejo que vaya a jugar con mis juguetes.

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Era imposible hacerle el análisis sobre sus ojos, eso requería una "operación", por así decirlo, a Esme no le agradaría por lo que preferí esperar a que tenga una edad suficiente para ese tipo de acción. Ya había averiguado muchas cosas del organismo de Heaven, estaba muy asombrado de ello; primero, su ponzoña sana a una velocidad más máxima que la nuestra cuando es la transformación, tiene una proporción pequeña de sangre, cuya sangre es de animal de modo que por ello le desagrada la sangre humana, otra de las cualidades que todavía no confirmaba es que su organismo era de cierto modo, parecido a un neófito; puede ser por ello que los entrenaban, pero aun no era exacta esa duda.

-Hola- Escuche a Esme decir, no la había escuchado entrar.

-Hola- Le respondí, ella me sonrió, se dirigió a mí, yo la tome de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo.

-¿Todo bien, doctor Cullen? ¿Averiguaste algo más?- Pregunto en tono de broma.

-No, señora- Le respondí siguiéndole la corriente- No tuve la oportunidad de averiguar más sobre ella-

-Oh, que lastima- Dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Tuve que dejar atrás una- Le conté.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué era demasiado para ella-

-Bueno, tienes toda la eternidad para saber ello- Me respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes razón- Dije mirándola, era una hermosura natural, es deslumbrante, deseable como una diosa- Eres muy hermosa- Le confesé.

-Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás-

Nos quedamos varios minutos así abrazados. Teníamos que ir a cazar.

-Vamos al shooping, a ver una película- Dijo Alice con alegría en el piso de abajo.

Escuchamos a Alice correr al despacho- Ustedes deberían ir a cazar así que nos vemos- Dijo Alice guiñando un ojo. Eso es raro.

Escuchamos como nuestros hijos, hasta Heaven, se iban a ver una película.

-Bien, creo que ahora somos tú y yo- Dijo Esme mirándome.

-Sí- Dije dándole un beso, empezamos a apasionarnos pero Esme me detuvo.

-Tenemos que cazar-

-Puede esperar- Dije dándole otro beso, ella rio.

-Eres impresionante- Ambos comenzamos a reír. Pero luego comenzamos a besar, poco después me di cuenta que estábamos en nuestra habitación y dejamos expresarnos todo lo que sentíamos mutuamente.

. . . .

Nos quedamos en la cama, abrazados.

-Te amo- Declaro Esme.

-Yo a ti, amor- Le dije dándole un beso, un cálido beso. Nos separamos luego de un tiempo y nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente.

-Creo que… tenemos que ir a cazar, tus ojos están muy negro- Opino.

-Sí, los tuyos igual- Le dije sonriendo, le acaricie la mejilla- Aún con los ojos negro sos hermosa- Ella me sonrió, se acomodó más cerca de mí y trazo con sus dedos mis facciones.

Posteriormente nos levantamos, nos vestimos, y sin pensarlo comencé a jugar con ella, cada vez que quería cruzar la puerta yo se lo impedía.

-Carlisle- Dijo riéndose- Basta, tenemos que cazar antes que hagamos una masacre-

-No lo creo- Dije besando su cuello, ella quito mis brazos de su cintura.

-Tenemos que ir- Dijo firme tratando de no reírse.

-Te estas riendo- Le dije sonriendo.

-No- Dijo mordiéndose el labio para no reírse, hasta que no lo logro- Ya, cállate- Dijo empujándome juguetonamente. Reímos cada vez más.

-Bien, vamos a cazar-

Corrimos hacia el bosque. Debo admitir que está mujer me hacía muy feliz, la amaba con el alma.

**Hola, gente.**

**Bueno, este es un capítulo más romántico que escrito en la vida, pero está genial. **

**Bien, acuérdense que a la noche subo otro capítulo.**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**

Heaven


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap. 23**

**P.O.V de Esme**

Poco después de cazar, caminamos un poco por el bosque; íbamos de la mano, mirando la belleza de este, y obvio que la belleza del amor de mi vida, no sabía si mirar al bosque o a Carlisle, tanto me pregunte ello que no me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando solo a él. Ello provocó que Carlisle me mirara.

-¿Entretenida?- Cuestiono con una mirada juguetona.

-Demasiado- Dije, luego de casi un siglo seguía sorprendiéndome de su hermosura, era más hermoso que todas las piedras preciosas juntas, y yo era afortunada de tener a este gran hombre. Desvié la mirada y miré el suelo, mire a mi derecha y vi un prado hermoso, arrastre a Carlisle hasta allí. Solté su mano y me senté en el suelo, él me imitó.

-Es hermoso… pero tú eres más hermosa- Declaro mirándome y sonriendo.

-Yo opino lo mismo pero al revés, tú eres hermoso- Él sonrió más. Esa sonrisa me encantaba. Él colocó su brazo por mis hombros, así yo coloque mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello; aspiré su olor a jazmín, era riquísimo.

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto Carlisle interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-En ti-

-Oh, ¿y…?-

-Y… me encanta tu olor- Pronuncié oliendo en su cuello, él se rio, ese pequeño detalle me hizo dar cuenta que le había hecho cosquilla por lo que me dio la idea de seguir haciéndole cosquilla, empezamos a hacer una guerra de cosquillas, comenzó a llover por lo que nos detuvimos y nos levantamos del suelo porque íbamos a ensuciarnos la ropa, pero cuando me fui a levantar, Carlisle me tomo de la cintura y me tiro en el barro, así comenzamos a jugar; nos reíamos sin parar. Me escondí detrás de un árbol.

-Bien, ya creo que estamos muy embarrados porque no vamos a la casa- Dijo tratando de agarrarme.

-Sí, tienes razón, vamos- Concorde saliendo detrás del árbol, el me tomo y me hizo caer pero lo tome antes de caer por lo que él cayó sobre mí.

-Hola- Pronuncié.

-Hola- Respondió dándome un beso en mis labios, dejamos que la pasión fluya como la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros.

-Amor… amor- Dije entre besos- Debemos… ir… a la… casa-

-Ajá- Luego de segundo se separó de mí y me ayudo a levantarme, fuimos a la casa y nos quedamos pensando en el método para entrar hasta que Carlisle me tomo de la cintura y corrió hasta el baño en donde nos metimos a la ducha y nos quitamos el barro, nos pusimos ropa limpia. Fui a buscar los productos de limpieza, pero cuando me dirigía a limpiar el barro, Carlisle los tomo y me beso.

-Gracias- Dijo y comenzó a limpiar.

-Muy caballeroso de tu parte pero…-

-Gracias, y nada de peros-

No quería discutir por lo que fui a la sala a leer un libro. Carlisle apareció y se sentó a mi lado, me quito el libro y cuando fui a protestar comenzó a besarme.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos casamos?- Él pregunto separándose de mí.

-Porque no lo recordaría, fue mi primera y mejor decisión-

-Yo también. Me acuerdo que estabas hermosa- Dijo recordando ese momento.

-Tú te veías increíble con ese traje-

Comencé a acordarme de mi vestido; su color era un blanco crudo, cierre de corsé, era de satén con una delicada decoración de encaje. Carlisle llevaba un saco negro que, por delante y hasta la cintura, es corto, mientras que por detrás tiene dos faldones que caen junto al cuerpo. La camisa blanca de cuello pajarita con puños para mancuernillas y corbata blanca, tenía flores blancas en el bolsillo del saco. Recuerdo cuando dije que aceptaba al hermoso hombre enfrente de mí, como mi legítimo esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo, y lo que más recuerdo fue que Carlisle me besaba.

Miré a Carlisle, él me miro y me sonrió.

-Eres lo que mejor que me paso en la vida- Le declaré.

-Y tú el mío- Concordó dándome un tierno y cálido beso, los cuales amaba.

-Te amo demasiado, Carlisle-

-Yo también te amo, amor-

Me acurruqué y nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo; aunque la casa estaba en silencio y no conversábamos, era el mejor momento para nosotros, podíamos disfrutar el momento de pareja y amor que teníamos. Carlisle en varias ocasiones me besaba el cabello y yo miraba, de ese modo me daba un beso en la frente y en mis labios; la sensación de sus labios contra los míos era increíble y sorprendente, me llevaba a un mundo sin preocupaciones y sin miedos, olvidaba todo a mí alrededor.

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Amaba tener estos momentos con mi esposa, los necesitaba después de todos los problemas que tuvimos que enfrentar. Era evidente que nunca teníamos estás oportunidades, ya que con nuestros hijos era escaso tratar de estar abrazados y mimándonos, a pesar de ello nos la apañábamos bastante bien.

Nos quedamos allí sentados demostrando nuestro amor, besándonos y abrazándonos, hasta que llegaron nuestros hijos gritando sobre la película, Heaven corrió a nosotros, nos abrazó y nos dio unos besos; está niña era idéntica a su madre.

-Los extrañé- Nos anunció Heaven.

-Nosotros a ti, bebé- Heaven corrió hacia Emmett ya que iban a jugar un juego. Miré a mi esposa y ella poseía una sonrisa increíble, ella me miro y nos sonreímos. La haría feliz en todo momento, en cualquier lugar, todos los días de nuestra eternidad, y por siempre la amaría.

**¡Hola gente!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo Carlesme, fue genial escribirlo e imaginarme toda la escena entre ellos.**

**EsmeraldCullen02: aquí está el capítulo que me habías pedido, espero que te guste tanto como a mí. Disfrútalo.**

**Y para los que siguen mi fic de cerca, pueden pedirme una parte o un punto de vista o un capítulo que ustedes deseen, yo estaré más que encantada de hacerles ese favor ;)**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap. 24**

**P.O.V de Alice**

Estaba buscando ropa para Heaven; eran muy lindas las ropas para niñas, son parecidas a las de nosotras pero pequeñas.

-Alice, ya decídete- Refunfuñó Heaven.

-¿Cuál te gusta más la azul o la amarilla?- Le mostré ambas remeras, ella la miro con cautela.

-No me gusta el amarillo, así que… la azul- Analizó. La remera azul tenía bolados en los hombros, tenía un ajuste en la cadera y luego caía suelta, en el pecho en la esquina tenía un moño.

En ese momento apareció Emmett, fue cautelosamente hasta Heaven y la alzo, dándole vueltas en el aire, está grito y rio; la gente nos miró al instante, y se nos quedó viendo.

-¿Está gente nunca vio un hombre jugar con su hermanita?- Pregunto Emmett molesto.

-Se ve que no… ¿y los demás?-

-Están en la tienda de al lado- Contesto Emmett.

-Okay, voy a comprarle estás cosillas a esta hermosa niña- Dije tomando la ropa y dándole a la cajera, pague y fuimos con el resto de la familia; ellos ya habían salido.

-¿Y mami y papi?- Pregunto Heaven mirando por todos lados.

-Allá están- Le respondió Edward mirando detrás de ellos, Carlisle y Esme se dirigían nosotros; estaban tomados de la mano y se reían, eran tan lindos. Me acorde cuando llegamos del cine la semana pasada y los vimos allí sentado sin decir nada solo abrazados, era impresionante el amor mutuo que tenían.

-Emmy, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un elefante y una pulga?-

-Ehh, ¿que el elefante es más grande y la pulga no vale ni una miseria?-

-No, que el elefante puede tener pulgas y la pulga no puede tener elefantes- Emmett rio.

-Edward, te cuento un chiste- Le dijo Heaven. Carlisle y Esme se reunieron con nosotros.

-Bueno- Respondió Edward.

-Había una vez un hombre tan pequeño, tan pequeño, que en vez de viajar en metro, viajaba en centímetro- Todos comenzábamos a reírnos- Sabían que había un hombre tan viejo, tan viejo, que de niño no jugó con los caballitos, si no los dinosaurios-

-Ese es Carlisle- Dijo Emmett riendo, Carlisle lo miro de cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, vamos a casa- Dijo Esme riéndose.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial, Heaven iba corriendo delante de nosotros.

-Heaven, ten cuidado- Menciono Carlisle y Esme.

-¡Sí, papi!- Grito Heaven a lo lejos. Llegamos al auto y Heaven seguía corriendo más delante, Carlisle fue a buscarla.

-Heaven, ven… vamos- Heaven lo miro y corrió a él.

"_Heaven estaba corriendo hacia Carlisle cuando un auto la atropella"._

-¡CARLISLE! ¡EL AUTO!- Vociferé, él se dio cuenta y corrió a Heaven, atrapándola antes que la choque el auto. Todos suspiramos al ver que estaban bien.

-Lo siento- Murmuro Heaven, lamentada de haber ido tan lejos y de no haberse fijado para cruzar.

-No pasa nada, estás bien eso es lo importante- Le dijo Carlisle- Pero… no lo vuelvas a hacer, al menos no en un estacionamiento, ni en una calle- Reconvino Carlisle.

-Sí, papi, te lo prometo- Bisbiseo. Carlisle la coloco en el suelo y le abrió la puerta del auto, y le colocó el cinturón.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, comenzamos a aburrirnos por lo que, empezamos a jugar a la escondida. Los demás trataban de que yo no los busque porque sabía dónde estaban todos.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Estaba jugando las escondidas con mis hermanos, mis papis no querían jugar, pero se reían en la sala de estar.

Estaba escondida en una de la puerta debajo de la mesada. Es lo bueno de ser chiquita. Escuche a alguien entrar en la cocina, pero luego de un segundo se fue. Salí del escondite y no había nadie, salí cuidadosamente de la cocina, me escondí debajo de una mesita que estaba en el pasillo. Salí de allí, pase al frente de la escalera y fui a las sala donde estaban mis papis; en ese momento escucho a Rosalie gritar y reír, Bella la había encontrado. Corrí debajo de la mesa chiquitita que estaba en medio de los sillones; me quede allí hasta que los demás bajaron y Bella seguía buscando.

-¿Vieron a Heaven?- Pregunto.

-No- Mintieron mis papis. Bella se fue hacia otra dirección, y sin querer me reí.

-Shh- Dijeron todos en voz baja. Bella regreso porque lo escucho, fue hacia mí y cuando se fue a agachar, me fui de allí. Me escondí detrás del sofá, escuche que Bella iba nuevamente en dónde yo me había ubicado. ¡Uf, no tenía otro lado donde ir!

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude y me escondí en el otro lado del sofá. Ella se fue de allí y me vio.

-Te vi- Dijo en vos alta.

-No-

-Sí-

-No- Dije y comencé a correr, ella me persiguió, cuando fue a agarrarme la esquivé, pero tropecé y caí al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Bella arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo me caí- Le dije sonriéndole. Ella me miro sorprendida- ¿Qué?-

-Se te salió un diente- Me toque mis dientes y me faltaba uno, ¡GENIAL! Mire al suelo y ahí está mi diente, lo tome y lo mire, era chiquitito y blanco. Me levante y se lo mostré a mis papis.

-Miren- Dije emocionada.

-Eso está bien, ahora te va a salir uno nuevo- Dijo mi mami mirando mi diente y mi boca.

Iba a tener un diente nuevo e iba a ser más grande del que tenía en mi mano. ¡Súper!

**¡HOLA!**

**Tarde en publicarlo porqué lo estaba modificando. Espero que les guste este momento en familia.**

**EsmeraldCullen02: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y hablar es muy como tu historia, ni lo había pensado; es lo que hace cuando estas re inspirada. Bueno, realmente me pongo feliz de que sea lo que habías pedido.**

**mary mustang cullen: Jajaja, los celos de los otros fue único. Sí, estoy comenzando a poner más momentos de Carlisle y Esme pero fuera de su ámbito paternal, me alegro que te hayan gustado eso capítulos como también esos momentos. Un momento entre padre e hija, me parece genial, tal vez mañana lo escriba y lo publique ;)**

**claudia: Que bueno que te haya gustado el punto de vista de Emmett, realmente lo disfrute, fue una genial idea colocar esa parte. **

**Bueno, recuerden pueden pedirme algún momento que ustedes desean. **

**Oh, por cierto, tengo planeado terminar la historia en el capítulo 27 o 28, luego de ello avisaré sobre el próximo y todo lo demás.**

**Bueno ya dicho todo, besos, que tengan un buen día. Besos. XOXO. **

**Cami x)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cap. 25**

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Estaba leyendo algunos historiales medico en mi despacho; a lo lejos escuche que Esme se acercaba, entro y se dirigió a mí.

-Carlisle, iré a hacer unas comprar para aparentar pero Heaven se quedará porque quiere terminar de ver una película, así que estarás tú y ella-

Los chicos habían comenzado la escuela por lo que ahora no se encontraban.

-Bien, ten cuidado- Dije levantándome y yendo hacia ella, depositándole un beso en sus perfectos labios. Nos separamos y unimos nuestras frentes.

-Bien, me iré- Me dio un beso rápido y se fue. Luego de minutos, baje para ver a mi hija, sentada delante de la televisión, me senté a su lado y mire la película junto con ella.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Vi que mi papi se sentaba a mi lado y miraba la película, no me resistí; tome una almohada que estaba al lado mío y se la lacé a la cara, él me miro con una cara muy seria, tomo la almohada del suelo y me lanzo a mi cara; la que de seguro se veía muy aterrada. Continuamos tirándonos almohadas entre nosotros, se transformó en una guerra de almohadas. Cuando nos dimos cuenta había plumas por todas partes.

-Tu madre nos matará- Adivino papi.

-Sí, nos hará pedacitos y luego nos tirará chimenea como la leña-

-Tienes razón- Dijo riéndose y despeinándome; qué bueno que lo tenía suelto, era lo bueno de tener rizos nunca estás despeinada ya que siempre tienes el estilo-Mejor limpiemos-

-Okay- Dije corriendo a la cocina para tomar la escoba, pero cuando lo tome mi papi la tomo.

-Tú toma las fundas-

-Bien- Corrí nuevamente hacia la sala; cielos, era un chiquero. Tome las fundas, y cuando me di vuelta mi papi había terminado de juntar todas las almohadas, tomo todas estas y las coloco en las fundas, haciendo que se llenen. Al terminar las pusimos en su lugar, nos volvimos a sentar.

-¿Y… ahora?- Pregunte aburrida. Mi papi se quedó pensando hasta que sentí una mano en mi barriga, comencé a reír- Papi… basta… ¡papi!- Él paro de hacerme cosquilla.

Comenzamos a jugar a todo tipo de juegos. Es el mejor papá del mundo entero.

**P.O.V de Esme**

Dejé a Carlisle y Heaven, no creo que hagan un desastre. Por lo que no me preocupe; fui a un mercado y compre algunos alimentos; que seguro se lo daremos a algún niño necesitado; y productos de limpieza, de higiene. Cuando estaba por ir a pagar, escuche un comentario de nosotros.

-Oh, sí, son tan hermosos que de seguro son actores- Dijo una pelirroja de cabello corto hasta el hombro.

-No, el hombre de la casa es un doctor, su esposa es ama de casa y sus hijos van al colegio- Hablo una mujer castaña con anteojos. Me sorprende como la gente obtenía información sin preguntarnos a nosotros.

-Yo escuche que tienen siete hijos- Mencionó otra mujer de cabello castaño- Tienen seis adolescentes y una niña-

-Me pregunto como hicieron; ellos parecen muy jóvenes para tener hijos de esa edad- Observo la castaña con anteojos.

-No son hijos propios de ellos. Me contaron que son adoptados menos la pequeña, la cual no sale de su hogar- Anuncio la pelirroja.

-Tal vez el hagan algo mal a esa pobre criatura- No aguante tal comentario que me dirigí a ellas.

-Hola, buenas tardes- Salude con una falsa sonrisa.

-Ho… hola- Tartamudeo la castaña con anteojos- Soy Janelle- Se presentó.

-Hola, yo soy Chris- Dijo con indiferencia la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Michelle- Dijo amablemente la otra castaña.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Esme Cullen- Me presente con una pizca de malicia. Las mujeres quedaron con la boca abierta- ¿Quería preguntarles donde se encuentra una librería, ya que a mis hijos les gusta leer hasta la pequeña le encanta leer, así que…-

-Eee… emm- Empezaron a balbucear- En… la otra cuadra dobla a la… derecha y sigue… unas cuatro… cuadras… allí encontraras una librería- Explico la tal Chris.

-Oh, gracias- Dije mirándolas fijamente- Bueno, mejor me retiro, si no llegaré tarde. Nuevamente gracias- Les agradecí y seguí mi rumbo. Cuando salí de allí, fui a la librería y compre tres libros, y luego me dirigí hacia mi hogar.

**P.O.V de Carlisle**

Heaven tuvo la idea de crear una tienda en su habitación; está cubría toda la habitación. Hablábamos de cosas alegóricas, de vez en cuando me preguntaba sobre medicina.

-¿Papi, y sí alguien tiene problemas con su sangre?- Mostrándome sus dientes y la falta de uno.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sí, no tiene mucha sangre-

-Eso sería anemia, por lo que tendría que tomar unas píldoras que los ayudan y mucha carne-

-Ohh… ¿papi, te gusta tu trabajo?-

-Sí, es lo que siempre quise-

-¿Ayudar a la gente?-

-Sí, es agradable saber que puedes salvar a alguien, claro que siempre hay problemas que quieres resolver-

Heaven se acerca a mí y se acurruco a mi lado, la abrazó.

-Quiero hacer lo mismo que tú, ayudar a las personas- Admitió, sonrió por ello.

Cuando fui a responderle escuche a alguien entrar a la casa, supe por los pasos que era Esme; se dirigió a la cocina donde dejo todas sus compras, luego de dejar todo subió las escaleras y fue hacia nosotros.

-Papi, viene hacia aquí- Susurro Heaven observo lo mismo que yo. Esme entro a la habitación.

-Vaya, que linda tienda- Dijo desde la puerta.

-Entra, mami- Esme entro arrodillada y se acostó al otro lado de mí, por lo que quede en medio de estas hermosuras; la mejor parte es que los demás se nos unirán, hasta jugaran.

**Hola gente.**

**mary mustang cullen: Gracias por tu comentario. Es lo clásico de Emmett, jajaja; por suerte no fue muy perra y puse que la atropellaba. Espero que este haya sido el capítulo que deseabas, cualquier cosa puedo hacer otro más ;)**

**Bueno, quería decirle que no publicaré en la tarde sino de noche, me estoy convirtiendo en murciégalo, jajaja, quería avisarles esto para que no esperen otra vez, ya que no me di cuenta de avisar anteriormente.**

**Bueno, ****¡disfruten!****, besos.**

**Cami x)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap. 26**

**P.O.V de Edward**

Cuando llegamos a casa, está estaba en un total silencio, fuimos a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, pero no estaban allí. Cuando pasamos por delante de la habitación de Heaven vi algo raro por lo que pare y me fije; habían hecho un tienda.

-¿Carlisle?- Llamé.

-Sí, estamos aquí- Respondió al instante.

-¡Edward! Ven, pasa- Dijo Heaven corriendo a mí y empujándome hacia dentro. Todos fuimos a la tienda, comenzamos a jugar Verdad o Reto.

-Edward, ¿verdad o reto?- Pregunto Emmett con malicia en sus ojos.

_"-Sí elige verdad, le preguntaré si es verdad que Bella y él estuvieron en el bosque para—"_

-¡EMMETT!- Vociferé.

-¿Qué te pasa? No hice nada-

-No, pero lo pensaste- Dije mirándolo con desconfianza- No seguiré con esto- Finalicé.

-Oh, vamos no seas agua fiesta- Reprochó Alice.

-No soy agua fiesta- Defendí.

-Lo eres- Dijo Rosalie.

-No-

-Sí- Dijeron los tres.

-No-

-Claro que sí- Dijo Alice riendo, vi por el rabillo que los demás nos miraban y sonreían.

-Me rindo- Finalicé ya que no tenía ganas de discutir sobre el tema.

-Bien, entonces, ¿verdad o reto, Edward?- Hablo Emmett con una sonrisa que reflejaba su maldad detrás de la pregunta.

-Dije que no seguiré jugando-

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Bella a mi lado.

-Por el comentario mental que hizo Emmett- Dije mirándolo a él con sospecha. Este comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué comentario?- Pregunto Bella inocentemente.

-Algo de nosotros, que no quiero contestar-

-Puedes negarlo- Expuso Alice.

-Lo sé pero no quiero seguir, además está…- Dije mirando de reojo a Heaven.

-Emmett, nada de eso- Le regaño Carlisle, Emmett asintió.

Estuvimos jugando a distintos juego hasta que se hizo de noche y Heaven cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, desarmamos toda la tienda y Carlisle acostó a Heaven en su cama, él y Esme le dieron un beso en la frente; ello me hizo acordar de Ness; posteriormente se dirigieron a la sala de estar, ya que habíamos acordado de hacer un "maratón de películas"; así lo había nombrado Alice. Así estuvimos toda la noche hasta que se hizo de madrugada, y Bella y yo nos fuimos a cazar, y obvio que tener un momento de compañía mutua.

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño que un sonido me despertó, miré por todos lados hasta que mire por la ventana y estaba lloviendo, me dieron ganas de salir y mojarme, pero sabía que a mis papis no les gustaría. Baje por las escaleras y me encontré con mis papis en la cocina, esperándome con una botella llena con la cosa que me gustaba muchísimo. Salude a ambos.

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunté por mis hermanos.

-En la escuela- Respondió mi mami.

-Odio esa escuela- Dije aparente un enfado.

-Ya te tocará a ti- Hablo mi papi riendo.

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-En algún momento tendrás, bebé- Dijo mi mami con su voz suavecita.

-¿Y si atacó a alguien?-

-No lo harás, hija- Dijo mi papi demasiado confiado.

-Uff, okay- Tome mi botella y comencé a beber hasta que escuche un trueno, me pare, escale la mesa de la cocina; la que tiene cajones, y mire por la ventana.

-Veo que a alguien le interesa los truenos- Hablo mi papi.

-Quiero ver un trueno- Dije muy alegre, esperando a que aparezca un trueno.

_-Que aparezca un trueno, que aparezca un trueno-_ Pensé con mucho deseo de que se cumpliera, en eso vi que cayó un trueno. Wow, eso fue rápido.

-Genial- Dije con asombro- Estaría cool que cayera otro- Después que dijera ello cayó otro trueno- ¡Vieron cayó otro!- Dije mirando a mis papis, ellos me miraban con asombro- ¿Qué?-

**P.O.V de Alice**

Estaba en la clase de geografía, la cual era sumamente aburrida. No preste atención en nada, no era prácticamente necesario ya que tenía buena memoria y hacía añares que había dado el tema que estaba explicando la profesora.

"_-¿Qué?- Pregunto Heaven a nuestros padres, ellos la miraron con asombro._

_-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto Carlisle a Heaven._

_-¿Cómo hice qué?-_

_-¿Cómo hiciste que cayeran los truenos?- Volvió a preguntar Carlisle._

_-Yo no lo hice, yo solo deseaba que cayeran- Explico Heaven con timidez, ya que pensaba que había hecho algo mal._

_-¿Tú crees que…?- Le pregunto Esme a Carlisle._

_-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¿Heaven, podrías desearlo nuevamente?-_

_-Claro- Cuando ella se quedó mirando el cielo desde la ventana, apreció otro rayo."_

-Oh, cielos- Dije en voz alta, todos mis compañero y la profesora se me quedaron viendo- Emm, es que no me siento bien. ¿Podría ir al baño?- La profesora asintió, me fui del aula. Tenía que decirles a los demás de lo que había visto.

**¡HOLA GENTE!**

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo; espero que les agrade. ¿Algún reviews?**

**Besos. XOXO.**

**Cami x)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap. 27**

**P.O.V de Alice**

Tenía que decirles a los demás de lo que había visto. Edward y Bella me estaban esperando en el pasillo, fuimos a buscar a los demás; salimos de la escuela.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunto Rosalie, confundida.

-Tuve una visión de Heaven, en donde…- No encontraba las palabras para describirlo- En donde "atraía" los truenos- Dije con comillas en el aire.

-Ehh, ¿te refieres a que caían rayos porque estaba ella ahí?- Cuestionó Emmett.

-No, me refiero a que ella decidía en que caiga los truenos-

-¿Entonces, ella tiene un don?- Pregunto Bella, cautelosa.

-Suponemos que sí- Respondió Edward.

-Wow- Dijo Emmett sorprendido. Los demás nos miraron sin poder creer lo que escucharon.

-Pe... pero si— Comenzó Bella pero la corte al instante.

-Lo sé Carlisle y Esme no tienen dones pero no creo que tenga algo que ver-

-¿Y... qué haremos?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Iremos a casa- Dije confiada; fuimos a los autos y condujimos hasta casa.

**P.O.V de Esme**

¿Mi bebé tenía un don? ¿Cómo es posible? No podía creerlo, no sabía que pensar sobre ello.

-¿Papi? ¿Mami?- Nos llamo Heaven, asustada. Cuando me di cuenta ambos estábamos congelados; fui a ella inmediatamente, y la tome en brazos- ¿Pasa algo, mami?-

-No, solo...- No tenía palabras para explicarle con exactitud- No tienes por que asustarte, no es nada malo-

-¿Entonces, qué es?- Pregunto viendo a Carlisle; quien nos miraba con cautela.

-Es un don- Declaró Carlisle, dirigiéndose a nosotras.

-¿Es malo?- Cuestiono Heav.

-No, mi niña, solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo, pero lo harás con tiempo- Dijo sonriendole. En ese instante, escuchamos que los chicos llegaban.

-¡Hola!- Grito Emmett entrando a la cocina con los demás por detrás de él- Felicidades, chiquita- Felicito a Heaven despeinandola.

-Realmente, felicidades- Expreso Jasper. Los demás le sonrieron.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- Pregunto Heav mirándolos confundida.

-Por Alice- Enunció Bella.

-Ahhh, claro-

-Bien...¿Y... cómo es tu don?- Pregunto Emmett emocionado. Heaven se escogió de hombros.

-Por ahora solo controla truenos- Explico Carlisle.

-Mentalmente- Agrego Edward.

-Exacto- Afirmo Alice. Nos quedamos unos largos y extensos minutos en silencio.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo divertido?- Dijo muy alegremente Emmett.

-¡Si!- Grito Heaven alegre, ello me hizo sonreír.

Comenzamos a jugar a las escondidas; todos, hasta Carlisle se unió, también vimos lagunas películas y hablamos sobre cosas alegóricas. Todo va más que perfecto y me gustaba disfrutar estos momentos en familia.

**Hola gente. Este es el anteultimo capítulo de Rainfall, mañana haré lo que pueda para subir el último; aún que no quiero terminar con la historia :(**

**mary mustang cullen, me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado el cap 25 y que haya sigo lo que esperabas. Que bueno que te hayas olvidado de todo al leerlo :) Y con respecto a tu pregunta... creo que ya lo sabes jajaja.**

**Besos. XOXO.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap. 28**

**P.O.V de Heaven**

Mis papis y mis hermanos pensaron hacer algo "familiar", así que estábamos en un "top campamento de caza de la delicia"; así lo llamo Emmy. Estábamos preparando las cosas para quedarnos en una colina; se veía las lucecitas de la ciudad a lo lejos; mi papi armaba una tienda para mí; mami lo ayudaba; Jazz estaba infando un colchón; Emmett hacia la fogata; Rosalie y Alice colocaban algunos troncos, (no tengo ni la menor idea de donde los sacaron) los colocaron alrededor de la fogata; Bella y Edward ayudaron a hacer rodar los troncos con Rosalie y Alice, luego se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. Terminaron todos y se juntaron alrededor de la fogata para hablar sobre quién sabe. Me quede mirándolos enfrente de ellos, estaba sentada en la tierra; me recosté en la tierra ni me importo la ropa y el cabello, mire al cielo que casi ni se veía por los árboles de todos modos era súper hermoso.

-Heaven- Dijo mi mami regañándome pero con voz suave.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte sentándome y mirándola confundida.

-Te estas ensuciando, amor-

-Oh, lo siento- Me levante inmediatamente, no quiero hacer enojar a mi mami y que me rete. Me dirigí hacia los demás, mi papi me tomo y me sentó en sus piernas-Hola- Lo salude mirándolo.

-Hola- Me respondió sonriéndome y dándome un beso en la mejilla- ¿Tienes sueño?-

-No- Respondí estirando mis brazos hacia atrás, pase por la cabeza de papi y lo abracé de esa forma, sentí que me daba un beso en la cabeza.

**P.O.V de Esme**

Heaven tenía sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Carlisle; él le había dado un beso en su cabeza, ella se tendió hacia atrás para ver a su padre, este la miro y le sonrió; Heaven sonrió y coloco sus manitas en cada lado del rostro de mi esposo, él hizo un gesto que hizo que nuestra hija riera. Heaven se acomodó para quedar enfrente a él, comenzaron a jugar hasta el punto en que Carlisle la recostó en su regazo y comenzó a pellizcar con los dientes su cuello, Heaven grito y rio muy alto. Luego de minutos, Carlisle la volvió a sentar en su regazo; mis hijos habían estaba hablando mientras que yo disfrutaba esos detalles entre mi hija y mi esposo.

-Ve a jugar con tus hermanos- Dijo Carlisle en el oído de mi hija; ella fue corriendo hacia mis hijos mayores. Comenzaron a jugar a las atrapadas; en muchas ocasiones tomaban a Heaven y la revoleaban en el aire. El bosque colmó de risas, gritos provenientes de mis hijos; Carlisle y yo nos quedamos abrazados mirando como nuestros hijos gozaban de la diversión.

-Sabias que te amo- Murmuro Carlisle en mi oído; volteé para mirarlo.

-Y sabias que yo también te amo- Le respondí en un susurro; me acerque a él y le di un beso.

-Ahhh, volvieron los tortolos- Bromeo Emmett.

-¿Por qué será que abres la boca?- Cuestiono Bella.

-¿Por qué será que siempre cuestiones?- Le siguió Emmett. Bella rio y empujo a Emmett jugando con él.

-Idiota- Musitó Bella; esta se dirigió a Edward, quien la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Otros tortolos- Se burló Emmett.

-¿Y nosotros que seremos?- Le pregunto Rosalie acercándose a él, abrazándolo y colocando su mano en el pecho de él.

-Otros tortolos pero con más estilo-

-¡Uf!- Bramo Alice.

-Sin comentarios- Dijo Jasper.

-Pensé que tú estabas a mi lado- Manifestó Emmett hacia Jasper.

-En esto… no- Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mami- Pronunció una vocecita que tironeaba mi abrigo; mire hacia dónde provenía esa voz, era mi niña, mi bebé.

-Sí, mi vida- Dije acomodándole su cabello, ya que lo tenía desordenado por el jugueteo.

-Tengo sueño- La tome y la hamacarme para que lograra conciliar el sueño con mayor rapidez. Noté que todos quedaron en silencio, Carlisle me miraba con mucha cautela. Me levanté y lleve a Heaven hacia la tienda, al cabo de minutos quedo totalmente dormida; la tendí en el colchón y la arrope, me quede allí mirando a mi bebé. Sentí que alguien entraba, era Carlisle.

-¿Ya se durmió?- Susurro. Yo le asentí; él se acostó a mi lado, así me quede en medio de ellos- Crece con demasiada rapidez- Pronunció aun susurrando, me acomode a su lado pero aun viendo a Heaven; él me abrazo y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Sí, crece muy rápido pero aun así lo podemos disfrutar-Dije atrayendo el cuerpito de mi hija hacia nosotros.

-Tienes razón- Dijo pasando su mano por mi brazo, llegando hasta mi mano y entrelazándola. Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, era todo lo que quería y lo tenía, ahora disfrutaba cada minutos que teníamos; aquellos minutos eran resplandeciente, eran tan brillantes que valía cada segundo. Podía vivir con aquellos momentos para toda la eternidad mientras estén mi hermoso esposo, cada milagroso hijo, todo será perfecto para mí.

-Te amo mucho, Carlisle- Declaré aun con los ojos cerrados. Sentí que él depositaba un beso en mi cuello, justo en el lugar dónde me había dado la segunda oportunidad de vida.

-Yo a ti, amor mío-

-Te agradezco por todo lo que me has dado, todos nuestros hijos, tu amor y la preciosura que lo representa- Declaré con todo el amor que sentía por él- Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Carlisle, no te cambiaría por nada-

No dijo nada pero a los segundos sentí unos dedos debajo de mi barbilla, abrí los ojos y allí estaba la persona más hermosa de la tierra.

-Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y también te agradezco por todo lo que das hasta por la niña que me has dado- Dijo sonriendo, se inclinó- Eres y por siempre serás para mi alma un brillo de sol, cielos, te amo más de lo que pueda expresar-

-No hace falta que lo expreses- Dije inclinándome para darle un beso, él me acepto de inmediato. Cuando nos separamos, él se volvió a recostar a mi lado y nos abrazamos por toda la noche.

Aunque hayamos tenido demasiados problemas lo pudimos enfrentar en familia, y ahora podemos disfrutar de los que nos espere en un futuro, y de seguro que será con mi esposo y mis hijos. La vida será perfecta de aquella manera.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! Bueno, este es el final :( pero continuará en el siguiente fic por lo tanto dentro a algunas semanas confirmaré cuando publicaré la secuela.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten si fue así.**

**Besos, hasta pronto. XOXO.**


End file.
